Pay The Price Rumplestiltskin
by RumplestiltskinXBelle
Summary: life has been tough for belle after leaving him, but now finding out what she been keeping a secret from Rumplestiltskin it comes to all a shock. its time to Pay the Price, Rumplestiltskin. This story is based on Past tense and present.
1. Chapter 1 The trap Of Magic

Pay the Price Rumplestiltskin.

Please be gentle, this is my first story of Rumplestiltskin and belle. I'm just going to say I'm not a perfect writer so please give positive feedback, if you have something to say about my story, please leave feedback. I have great news tho, this story of mine has been recently been updated and now has been proof read and edited by my great friend, who is also on here Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki. She's great and very helpful, i owe her so much.

Warning Rated M for mature adults, only due to Sexual scenes. just a warning :D

Thanks x

Pay the Price

Rumplestiltskin.

Chapter 1 - The Trap of Magic

Belle entered the cave, smiling slightly as she realizes Rumplestiltskin has fallen for her magical trap. Finally, she has him. "Hello deary, you came to surprise me." Said the imp, his evil laugh echoing around the cave.

Belle walked closer to him, Rumple turning to see her, his hands clasping together and an expression of shock on his scaly features. "What are you doing?" He asks, a confused look on his face. Suddenly, he noticed an unfamiliar dagger in her hand and something unexpected showing on her body.

His eyes dart back to the dagger, unaware of what was coming next. Belle quickly struck the dagger at the side of the brick wall. Rumple quickly stepped back, noticing for the first time that he has fallen into a magical trap barricaded by blue magic. "What have you done?!" He shouted, running up to the bars and holding them tightly.

He shook them in an attempt to break free. Belle looked to him in sadness, sighing softly. " You deserve to be locked up Rumplestiltskin. As long as you're in here, your magic can't be used against me anymore. "She answered sadly, pushing her face close enough to him so that they are almost touching.

"How could you do this? Especially to me, Belle." He touched a clawed hand to his chest as he watched Belle's reaction. "I had to!" Belle shouted back at him, suddenly angry. "I had to protect the one thing I treasure at this very moment." She put her head down as she placed her hand onto her swollen stomach, rubbing it under the black cloth that covered her tiny delicate body.

Rumple's eyes went wide in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them when he hears Belle start to cry."Rumple, your magic is dark," She whispered to him. "You can't control your dark side. It's dangerous for our baby... "She said. Rumple cut her off quickly. "Our baby?" He stepped back in disbelief, but the proof was standing right in front of him. He cannot tear his eyes away from her protruding stomach, evidence of her words. "How many months are you?" he asked.

Belle smiled, looking at him looking at her stomach. "I'm eight and a half months gone already, it's growing fast and it's very strong... like its father." Even as she said that, she noticed his hand creeping through the bars to reach for her stomach. "Ah, ah, ah, it's not an it," He makes a tut noise with his teeth, his eyes roaming over her stomach. "It's my, my little creature."His hand gently alights on her stomach as he pulled her closer to the bars. "It sure is a mighty wee thing," He said continuing to admire the roundness of her stomach as he pulled Belle closer towards the bars. He guides her to him, clasping both of his hands onto her stomach to get a better touch.

"But I don't know what the sex is, Rumple. That's why I call it, it." She said to him. She looked to him, his eyes glowing as they focused on her stomach. "Do you know the sex?" She questions him. Rumple looks up to her with a smile, moving from her stomach as he guided his face to hers. " I do deary, but it's a secret and when you give birth," he said softly. "You'll be surprised! And by what's also to come for this little one's future." Surprise crossed Belle's face, and she pressed closer to hear more. " And what's that Rumple? Will you tell me?" she asks .He smiles at her obvious happiness, darting forward to kiss the very tip of her nose.

"All in good time deary," he said softly. Then his voice deepened and became almost a growl. Stepping back from her, a smirk twisted his features. "But it comes with a price," he added darkly then started to laugh. Belle's reaction went from sudden happiness to feeling torn inside. Was he trying to bargain with her? He was surely in no position to make deals with her."Rumple, why are you doing this? "She questioned sadly. " Making me pay a price? It should be you paying the price, not I." She swallowed hard in her throat.

Rumple looked back to Belle and laughed again, his eyes focusing on her like a hawk ready for prey. He clasped his hands together quickly, a sudden noise like lightning striking inside the cave. He licked his lips in anticipation. "You know exactly why deary. Everything comes with a price."  
Struggling within the bars, he tried to shift himself closer to her face. "You belong to me, " He said harshly." Even if the deed is dead and gone, nothing has changed between us. You have everything wrong deary, I shouldn't be imprisoned here, and I shouldn't be the one paying the price. It should be you!" he points to her chest, as Belle backs away, anger and fear twisting in her gut.

"No, you're wrong! The blue fairy told me to keep you for the sake of our child. What do you think I should have done? "She shouted tearfully." I shouldn't be punished for doing something right!" Rumple quickly interrupted her, "You keep your tone down Missy; this blue fairy of yours has done nothing except stop my powers and trapped me in this wretched cave!" His tone became soft and wheedling then.

"What happened to our love Belle? What happened to it? "He held the bars tight and shook his head more, like he is going insane. His voice became more urgent to her, "If you did this for us Belle, then you have damaged us more." Belle kept her distance between herself and the bars that stood between them though she was yearning for his love. She sees now that it was fake. She tried to look inside his soul but couldn't see anything there... he was truly eternally gone.

"Rumple, " She said quietly." I had to do this for us. Can't you see? The blue fairy said 'only the power of true love can sacrifice true self' but you won't have any of it, will you? "She clutched her stomach protectively, tired and frightened.

Rumplestiltskin frowned down to her, watching her hand move over her stomach in comfort. He just looked to her in disgust though. "You didn't do this for us deary. You did this on your own benefit. If you truly loved me Belle and didn't bargain with the good fairy this wouldn't of have happened!" The imp shouted, startling Belle in the distance.

Rumplestiltskin turned his face away from her in disgust, his scaly feature's creased in disappointment. Rumplestiltskin clenched his fists together and looked at the stone wall in front of him, realizing belle was watching him in the near view distance. The imp rose his fist in front of him, as he released his force into the wall. He punched it hard but the magic gate remained firmly sealed. Breathing heavily, he looked to Belle then to his hand when he realized there was blood pouring from his knuckles across his scaly skin.

Belle raised her eyes in shock when she noticed the blood pouring down his hand, staining his scaly brown skin. She darted over, ripping some of her dress away and revealing some of her pale white skin. "Rum," She said breathlessly. "How could you do this to yourself?" She regained her posture.  
" This is what i mean. You let the anger take over you, "Belle continued, yanking his hand through the bars. She held his hand firmly in place as she wrapped it in the silky cloth. "This wouldn't have to be like this Rum, if you didn't kill every single living thing in this world that tried to hurt me." She stated to him, continuing to wrap the silk around his bruised broken knuckles.

The imp flinched at the pain, but he turned his eyes to his beauty... His Belle. As he leaned closer to her face again, Belle's blue eyes rose to him. Her pale face glowed in the shadow of the cave looking to him with concern. "I only did those hurtful things to protect you," The imp whispered to Belle slowly as tear began to show in his eyes. He quickly held them back to hide away his shame, "And After what Regina told me about your death, I couldn't hold back any longer. Someone had to pay for your father's doing." He clenched his fists again but quickly released and sighed in sadness. His facial expression didn't change in front of her when he breathed slowly, taking control of his anger.

"But Rumple," Belle raised her hand to his cheek, caressing his scaly skin beneath her fingertips feeling it like it had been forever. " My father had nothing to do with this, it was false allegations that the queen set up so you didn't have a happy ending, " Belle sighed with sadness as tears slowly fell down her cheeks making her eyes swell up red. She lowered her head in tiredness moving away from Rumple, grabbing a wooden stool that leaned against Rumplestiltskin's cell. She lowered herself down in front of him, resting her tired feet as her body weight got the better of her.

The imp looked at his beauty seated in front of him, noticing her empty tears fall one by one down her face. He knelt down in front of her, searching for her eyes by raising her chin to him. The imp noticed her tired eyes looking to him. "Belle," he quietly said. "My hatred for her, that Regina!" he closed his eyes in anger trying to regain calmness, and opening his eyes to her again after regaining his composer.

"Made me forget the love I had for you. So in order for me to get my revenge, I had to bring the anger to the surface with that. I killed everyone including someone nearly precious to you until you stopped me." The imp stopped shocked as he remembered his past again. " You were wearing your blue outfit i made for you and you stood right in front of your father, protecting him," Rumplestiltskin said now looking to Belle as he noticed a tired smile appear onto her face.

"You see Rumple," She spoke quietly. "I stood up for what i love, My father. After seeing you again my heart skipped an instant beat. After remembering you broke my heart, forcing me from your kingdom forever. How could you have done that to me? " She said in tears. " But after all, Rumplestiltskin. You looked to me as if I was a ghost from another world and this confused me, until you grabbed me shaking me like i wasn't real, " Belle said grabbing his hand in front of her. " I spent a whole year waiting for you to regret what you did to me, and then you come back to kill my father after false lies from the queen. How could you have believed her" Belle said as she remained seated holding onto Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"I had no choice to believe her. I drove you away by being a coward. A month had passed since you left my kingdom when the queen unwillingly invited herself into my castle and told me her poisonous words of your father killing you. I had no choice but to kill. My anger got the best of me and i couldn't live with my guilt any longer until I saw you again. My heart melted and I didn't believe you were real until I shook you and felt you in my grasp," He held Belle's hand tightly in his grip. " I promised myself i wouldn't lose you again." His scaly features looked to her with sadness and guilt, and he felt a tear run down his scaly cheeks.

Belle looked to him with a little shock, amazed that he had feelings still. She tilted her tired head to the side when she noticed Rumplestiltskin wipe a tear away from his cheek. She smiled to him as she spoke quietly. "It doesn't hurt to cry you know, we all have our feelings hidden somewhere. We just don't let people see it. "

Rumplestiltskin continued to look to his lover, who looked extremely tired as she smiled. His eyes guided down to her torn dress and noticed her tear in her skirt. Realizing he could see her leg before him he looked to her investigating with his eyes at her healthy skin underneath the fabric.

Belle's eyes followed Rumplestiltskin, down to where to lead to her torn skirt. She quickly moved her hands to the tear, covering her skin from his eyes. " Don't Rumple," She said holding the skirt over her leg. "My skin is not like it used to be." She said, feeling embarrassed about her leg being shown after 8 and half months. After all being pregnant made her paranoid about her delicate figure.

His scaly lips smiled to her, admiring her body in front of him. "Belle," he whispered. "Your body has not changed at all. You might be big on your stomach but on the rest of your body, you haven't changed." The imp smiled to her, giving her a loving grin admiring what he hasn't touched in ages.

Rumplestiltskin moved belles hand aside, as he noticed her blush from his touch. His scaly hand reached for her leg placing his scaly lips to her pale, soft milky skin. Feeling her skin upon his lips again made his scaly skin reveal Goosebumps like a lost shiver. God how he missed her flesh upon his. He began to have a flash back of when they made love after finding his beauty and regaining her again in secret. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, picturing her in his arms as he carried her back to his castle.

* * *

_He held her tightly in his arms, her arms resting on his shoulders for balance. She leaned her head onto his chest in comfort, feeling soothed by his touch. Rumplestiltskin turned his head, slowly breathing in her sweet scent of roses. He couldn't help but hold his temptation for her.  
_

_He opened his castle doors, locking them behind him with his magic. The dining room door opened up in front of him, allowing his access to his grand dining room. He strode slowly across his dining hall, grabbing the chair away with one hand. He gently rested belle onto the wooden table. Belle released her arms away from his neck, raising her head to him. She looked to him as she rubbed her eyes from there tiring journey. She placed her hands onto her nightdress, brushing the silk straight. She watched him in the distance now fetching some wood for the fireplace. _

_"Rumple," She said, watching him walk over to the fire place. He lit the fire up to bring warmth into the cold room. "You brought me back here, why?" She questioned, looking to him. His imp form crouched to floor, fetching the wood for the fire, placing each one individually when it burnt warmly in his brown eyes. Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze to belle, when he heard her faint voice call him in the distance. He smiled to her, picking himself off the floor and walking over to her slowly. He reached for her now, placing both hands firmly in front of her as he spoke softly."Because you belong here Belle," He got close she felt his breath on her face, their foreheads almost touching. "I never wanted to see you harmed or touched... By anyone, not even me." he said as his scaly features softened to her._

_Belle raised her hand to his face. She felt his features before her as his eyes closed at her warm touch. His skin was cold, even rough and scaly but still quite soft. She moved her hand slowly down to his chest feeling the roughness as her fingertips made him shiver, Belle smiled to him sweetly still with her hand onto his chest smiling by his response._

_Rumplestiltskin raised his face a little, close enough to feel her skin beneath his. His brown eyes looked to her, moving his hands away from the table grabbing Belle's hand quickly tightening his grip."Belle, don't..." He hesitated. "Don't do this, I'm a monster. Monster's can't love." he said in a devastated tone._

_Belle's loving eyes met his, tilting her head to speak to him. "You're no monster, Rumple. I told you before that people misjudge you as being evil, but i don't see that. I see someone kind, loving and handsome... whether you're a monster or not." She continued. "Anyway Rumple, You're my monster, my forever Rumplestiltskin." She whispered as she kissed his cold scaly cheek._

_Rumplestiltskin quickly turned his cheek away from Belle to look at her. Belle was telling him she was his forever. His scaly features rose in shock as his lips twitched. He knew he loved her but he was surprised she still loved him after what he did to her._

_Rumplestiltskin leaned his face to hers brushing his skin against her cheek. Belle closed her eyes as she felt his breath down her ear. She heard him whisper, "I love you Belle, forever. You will always be mine, if you'll have me." He spoke bringing his face back into contact with hers._

_Belle looked to him with happiness, as tears of happiness filled her loving eyes. She pulled him close, closing the gap between them as she whispered happily down his ear. "Of course I'll have you," as she held him tight. "I love you Rumple. I've always loved you so much Rumplestiltskin and always will. No matter the consequences," Belle said as she held him tightly in her grasp._

_Rumplestiltskin grasped her tightly, as he slowly pulled her back now. They both looked into each other's eyes as Belle looked to him, darting her focus to his scaly lips which have never been kissed in a very long time since the accident. _

_She reached in slowly closing her eyes, bringing her pink pale lips to him. As their lips nearly touch one another, Rumplestiltskin stopped her. "Belle, stop. We can't, not on the lips. Not like last time." He said softly to her noticing her lips hungry for his, yearning to take her into his mouth and kiss her passionately.  
Belle smiled at him instead, as she knew what she almost did was out of line. She grabbed his collar pulling him closer to her face, giving him a seductive smile. "If I can't have your lips," She quickly said as her smiled widened making her blush in front of him. "I can kiss you elsewhere." She said. As she tilted her neck bringing her lips to his collarbone, kissing firmly against his scaly rough skin.  
_

_The imp's eye's closed in sudden shock at her touch feeling her lips caressing his skin, nipping him as she went along his jaw line down to his neck sucking on his flesh hard. His head flew back in lust, wrapping his hands around her waist when his body felt like exploding from her sudden hot lips caressing his tough skin making him silently moan in passion._

_He felt something odd, something different. Something that no one has ever touched, his imp eyes opened slightly as he felt her hands guide down to his brown leather pants placing her hands firmly onto his derrière. This excited him inside, feeling very aroused by her touch._

_He pushed her from him, her hands guiding around to both of his hips from the force of his push. His scaly hands then grabbed hers bringing them to his shirt, she looked up to him when he nodded for her to remove his shirt._

_Belle smiled at him grabbing each individual button slowly. As she undid each one, her face suddenly lit up. Noticing his figure began to show slowly in front her, as each button revealed his scaly naked flesh before her. His eyes glowed to Belle feeling the cotton being drawn slowly down his back now away from his body as his top fell silently to the floor. Rumplestiltskin stood their half naked in front of belle, as their eyes met both hungrily for each others' attention, seeking their bodies out for one another._

_Belle moved her hands slowly onto his chest, feeling the roughness beneath her fingers. It felt good, like soft sand running across her finger tips. She flattened her hands in the middle of his chest now feeling his heartbeat as it beat. "Rumple, your heart it..." She was interrupted feeling his hand fall upon hers as he smiled to her bringing his imp face close to hers. "Beats only for you, love is what my heart is expressing." He said kindly kissing her forehead comforting her before making the biggest change in their life._

_Belle kissed the side of his cheek, looking for him to make the next move. She reached for her silk nightdress, slightly raising it to her knees spreading her legs open wide, wide enough for him to come closer to her body allowing him access. She grabbed his hips guiding her closer to him making an entrance for him to taste her skin better._

_He looked to her now, placing his hands onto her thighs, balancing on them for support. He looked to her now, noticing her eyes grow in hunger for him. He placed his scaly hands onto her silk nightdress raising it slowly up to her thighs now revealing her milky, soft silky skin before him. His brown eyes look to her thighs hungrily, wanting to taste her flesh beneath his aching lips._

_He felt her push his body closer to hers, feeling her flesh beneath his cold, scaly skin. His imp body pushed gently into her inner thighs, making her moan softly listening to her as he kissed her neck hungrily, nuzzling all of her sensitive spots. He licked his lips in front of her tasting her sweet skin. He had never tasted someone so sweet in his entire existence, even before being the dark one._

_His hands moved away from her waist slowly guiding his hands to the string that held together her nightdress, he then went above to her shoulders, guiding her down onto the table leaning over the top of her breathing hot air onto her neck as he noticed Goosebumps appear onto her skin. He loosened the string releasing it from its tight grasp as it hung to her. Belle noticed his hands struggling to grab the tiny delicate string when she smiled as she raised her fingertips grabbing the string away from him tugging at it to loosen it. The string broke free as her perfect, shaped breasts relieved themselves to him._

_The imp's eyes looked down to his beauty, her blue eyes shining to him from the fire burning in the background when it gave her a shadow of orange across her skin. His scaly lips reached down, pressing his lips to hers as his hands raised her nightdress lifting if off her back so she was completely naked in front of him._

_The imp's hand went freely roaming down her chest, cupping her breasts into his hands kindly as he softy pushed his fingers against her skin her heard her moan again. He smiled as he played with her breasts a little more as he felt her body in-between his legs begging a lot more from him. His hands slowly moved down to her, the touch of his hand made her body arch in pleasure feeling his hands roam over her skin._

_He runs a finger up, through her slit slowly pushing in-between her folds, meeting no resistance. She became shocked, as she felt his fingers inside of her. "God...!" Belle moaned quietly. Belle began to feel butterflies roaming in her stomach as she melted by his scaly touch of his fingers, he pressed against her G spot circling around with his thumb. Her back rose up again in shock, she never felt so aroused in her entire life._

_Belle's head went back, gasping in entire orgasmic experience she got from him, he knew exactly how to circle her inner spot she grabs his hair a bit, pulling his face closer to her chest. "Don't stop." She moaned._

_Rumplestiltskin now felt aroused, as his pants began to get tight around his member, he moaned as she moaned as he couldn't help but explore her deeply beneath his fingers. He began to hear her rushing heartbeat, beating so fast by the unspeakable pleasure he was giving to her. He felt her close between him, her folds tightening as she was nearly ready. He brought her neck up to him and pulled her into a forceful, passionate kiss on the side of her neck. _

_Rumple pushed at her centre with a little more force, when his fingers sank inside her quicker, as he felt her breath quickening on his face. She pulled his hair tight, tugging in excitement begging him for more. In and out his finger went in teasing her with his rough finger, Belle closed her eyes placing her head onto the table feeling his finger explore her inner folds, lingering around her wetness making her feel pleasure by his single touch. _

_"Rum..." She moaned softly when his fingers pushed faster, quickening his pace. Then with a final push, her body caved in as she cried out, shaking because of him, from him, only for him.  
His imp fingers slowly escaped her folds, noticing her body shaking from the shock. They both looked at one another, his imp eyes gazed at her beautiful face as he just watched her scream in pleasure. His lips reached for her chin, kissing her softly. He brought his hands under her back raising her off the table into in his arms holding her tightly. _

_Belle panted, as she tried to regain her feeling back in her legs. Her breathing began to slow down as she kissed Rumplestiltskin tenderly down his throat caressing his Adams apple beneath her lips. Her hand slowly trailed down to his crotch, tracing the lining of his member beneath her fingers. As she stroked the lining of his member up and down, still in embrace of his neck, kissing delicately until she bit him in hunger. _

_She heard him moan, as she smiled beneath his neck. She drew away, noticing his eyes were closed in climax as tension felt like it was building inside of him. When his head quickly came in search for her shoulder, Belle looked to him with comfort as his eyes were squinting in pain of his pants.  
Rumplestiltskin's eyes opened at the sound of his zipper going down. He felt her hand grab onto his member, touching it softly when she pulled it out. He pulled her forward looking into her eyes as he gasped "Belle... you...re." when his body began to tremble. _

_Belle smiled to him, her bright ruby lips went forward and kissed his nose gently when she sighed. "It's okay, enjoy it, this is our first time after all. Together." She whispered._

_Belle's hands moved away from his long member, moving them over to the rim of his red leather pants. Gripping them tightly, she pulled them to his thighs but stopped, noticing his boots were blocking the rest of his trousers from coming completely off. Belle laughed as did Rumplestiltskin too, as they both looked to one another when Belle came with a plan. _

_Belle jumped off the table, pushing Rumplestiltskin over to the other end of the room. As he felt the force of her final push, he fell onto the white lion rug that nicely lay across the wooden floor in front of the burning fire. Rumplestiltskin stroked his rear end feeling the fall now into his buttock, as it broke into his muscle. He searched for Belle who now stood over him, completely naked. His imp features smiled to her when she bent down her back reaching for his cheek, kissing him softly then he quickly shot back as she bit him on his jaw. "Oh we're playing that game now, are we?" he said seductively purring into Belle's ear when he bit her in return._

_Belle nodded and smirked seductively to him, she brought her body back straight turning from away from her imp. She guided his knees up the floor, looking at his boots raising her eyes in amazement. "How do you do these up, every single morning?" Belle laughed, unlacing his boots with her teeth._  
_"Easy." he said with no hesitation, bringing his hands up from the floor wiggling his fingers "with magic." he smiled, as his scaly features creased from his smile._

_Belle laughed at his remark, as she grabbed one of his knives by the fire, placing it under the strings of his boots. His eyes rose in shock, amazed what she just did. Belle pulled hard at the bottom of his boots as she came falling to the floor, landing on her side when belle quickly shrieked in little pain. Rumplestiltskin quickly rose from carpet to her side, examining her body "are you ok?" he asked in concern. _

_He rose up noticing her with a slight smile across her lips, she rose up to him and laughed to him. "I'm okay," she held onto his arm raising herself to her knees. "I only hurt my hip as i fell." She smiled sweetly to him. "Are you sure deary, we can stop this. If you want" Rumplestiltskin quickly said still examining her thoroughly, but Belle quickly jolted to him. "No, don't stop by my accords." Belle placed her palm to his cheek. "I want this Rumple, please i beg of you. Don't stop." Belle begged him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. _

_His imp face gazed to her as he smiled. He grabbed her hips guiding her over to the rug that lay across the wooden floor. He gently placed her on there, when Belle moaned by the feel of the rug beneath her skin. Belle shuffled her body across the rug until she felt comfort for her body, she looked up to her imp with love in her eyes, when she reached for his hands guiding him down onto her body. His scaly surface of his skin touched her delicate skin when their bodies now touched each other. Rumplestiltskin felt Belle's warm body against his cold scaly skin, even though he balanced on top of her by the fire, his body never warmed. Belle placed her hands around his back hugging him closely to her body, warming him embracing him so he stayed warm._

_Rumplestiltskin leaned back away from belle, raising her leg in the air making room for him to get comfort for his next move, belle closed her eyes wrapping her arms over her eyes. Rumplestiltskin looked to her and laughed of what she was doing, but quickly stopped. "Belle, I want to see you, when i make love to you. Don't hide away from me." He moved his head, side to side searching for her face._

_Belle moved her arms, as her eyes guided down to Rumplestiltskin. She watched him grab his member as he licked his lips placing his saliva into his palm of his hand as he began stroking his member to lubricate himself to gain easier access to her womanhood. His imp face looked back to her and smiled "you ready?" He asked._

_Belle nodded when she parted her legs for him, he smiled down to her as he pushed his self forward. His member grew when he placed his hardened member between her folds. Belle suddenly felt her lips parting, opening up when she suddenly felt a sharp pain flicker. She quickly shed a tear, now feeling Rumplestiltskin's member entering her folds parting them inside her. She shrieked in slight pain as it alarmed Rumplestiltskin, he looked down to her in worry. "Are.. Are you okay?" he questioned with concern. _

_Belle nodded "It stings." She cried a little. He pushed his head back, tilting it to the side to look to her "are... you? A..." he got interrupted. "A virgin, yes i am." Belle said softly. "Oh.. My belle, i didn't know, I'm... I'm sorry." He suddenly stopped halfway, pausing his motions as wiped her tear away from her eye. "It's okay," she said comforting his hand. As She began to feel his member pull out to ease her pain, but she shrieked a little of the pain "ouch!" she screeched. "Keep there," she whispered holding his hips in place "stay where you are." Belle asked as she kissed his wrist._

_Rumplestiltskin paused, not moving his body but just his eyes on his beauty. He nodded for confirmation to carry on when he noticed Belle's eyes lower confirming him to carry forth. He began to insert slowly again holding Belle by her legs as he knelt forward pushing his member back inside her._

_Belle pierced her nails into her imps back as he shrieked in pain by the force as her walls broke. His thrust into made her bleed, in and out her pulled out of her then turned his gaze down to the blood on the rug. "Belle, you... your bleeding." as he halted, looking down at the innocence of the blood that poured from her barriers. _

_Belle smiled as she was now free from the pain, in her groin. "It's okay, my dear. You broke my virginity, it happens." She spoke calmly, grabbing his member placing it slowly back inside her. "Make love to me, Rumplestiltskin" she asked, watching him nod his head._

_He slowly quickened his pace this time as he shrieked in a loud tone, as his moans quickened again. Belle heard her Imp moan in pleasure, noticing sweat come to the surface of his skin. She felt his sweat rushing off his body when he moaned in hotness._

_Belle looked to her love in front of her, forcing herself away from his member. She raised herself from the floor quickly pushing him backwards so she was on top of him. "My turn." she said kissing his sternum. Her eyes guided to his, pulling his manhood up to her entrance. Belle pushed herself slowly onto him closing her eyes now feeling him inside her again. Her hands landed steadily on top of him, pushing her body against his, she quickened her pace as her breathing got the best of her._

_She ground against him, following his heat with hers. She slipped a hand between them, wrapping her hand around his member. As she runs her thumb down the back seam of his member, the imp made a pained sound, like he was going to explode._

_Rumplestiltskin grips her hips tighter, as if he was going to bruise her delicate skin before him. She continues thrusting her hips forward watching Rumples head swing back each time as she hit his sensitive spot. He closed his eyes not keeping them open any longer when he felt as tho he was going to burst inside her._

_Belle ground herself down onto him further now, feeling his member grow longer in her folds. She pushed her hands down more onto his chest quickening her pace when she began to feel her walls tightening around him. "Rum... I thin...k I'm going to..." she moaned to him. __Rumple looked to her shaking his head. "No Belle not yet." He held onto her hips, holding her tightly within his hands. "I'm not ready, Hold on a little longer." He commanded breathlessly pushing belle into him deeper. "Urghh..." he groaned on the floor._

_As he felt her body walls tighten again around him. Belle jolted in his grasp at his speed, thrusting her continuously into him making him bigger in her barrier. "Rum... don't, don't stop." She gasped and moaned leaning down to his neck. Belle held his back tight trying to remain still, and then quickly Belle felt her body quickly twist over now realizing Rumple was back on top of her._

_He thrust himself into her, harder than before, he needed release and now he was ready to come. In and out, in and out his hips thrust into her, their cries echoing the dining room as it echoed throughout the castle. Belle held on tight, she was ready as his body weakened. "Rumple, I'm... I'm coming. " She breathily said, gazing up to him as he watched her beneath him._

_"Come for me, Belle, come, I'm ready." He whispered. As he said that, Rumple thrust his last thrust into her. Coming down falling like a ton of bricks, like a sand castle that broke onto Belle as they both came inside together. "Rum!" she shrieked. Rumple shrieked at the same time "Belle!" they held their bodies together for a while kissing one another carefully._

_Rumple pulled away from Belle, pulling himself to the side of her with his arms spread out wide. Their chests moved steadily gaining control of their feelings in their limbs. He turned quickly to his side grabbing his red cloak which lay on the floor in front of him. "Belle here." He placed the cloak in front of her._

_Belle looked to the velvet cloak admiring such cloth, she pulled the cloak up, pulling it up to her breasts feeling it against her skin, it felt good. Belle looked to Rumplestiltskin again noticing his naked scaly brownish skin, walk before her. "Are you coming to join me in this cloak of yours?" she asked him in question._

_Rumplestiltskin turned to Belle, gazing to her on the floor. He noticed her smile and her blue eyes gaze to him with love "I'm coming, just getting some water for us. I'm dehydrated." He said walking over to the table noticing Belle's lubricant on his wooden table. He smiled before it, happy with what just happened._

_He grabbed the jug and his chipped cup, walking over to where Belle sat watching the fire. "Here Belle, hold this." He passed her his chipped cup, pouring the cold water into the base. __Her eyes rose in shock of his cup "you still have this..." as she gazed to the cup, running her fingers over the rough area. "I thought you'd would have smashed It." she said softly._

_Rumplestiltskin knelt down in front of Belle, twisting his body around so he was sitting by her side. Belle raised the cloak up allowing his access to it. He seated by her side wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'll never part with that cup deary, it's my prize possession since you broke it on your first arrival." He said as he kissed her cheek, he nudged her arm slightly guiding his hand to the water. "Drink up beauty, you look thirsty." He said, as he watched her smile beneath the cup as she drank back the water._

_Belle swallowed, feeling the cold icy water fall down her throat it felt good as it made her shiver. "Thank you, it helped a lot." She said now grabbing the jug to the cup now pouring him one in return. "Drink up now, you look as thirstier than me." She said with a little giggle placing the cup into his scaly hand._

_Rumplestiltskin grabbed the cup raising it to his lips, drinking all the water down. He felt the instant coldness fall down into his pipes making him shiver in his skin like belle did moments ago. "Shall we." He said. Pulling his arm out as he lay down onto the soft rug._

_Belle smiled to him sweetly, guiding herself down into his arms. She shifted her body into a side position, resting her arm onto his chest watching the fire burn heavily. Rumplestiltskin leaned his head forward kissing her head gently, smelling her sweet essence of roses as it escaped her skin. Belle shot up from his chest looking to him in front of her, shock suddenly hit her she glanced to him noticing his brown eyes gazing at her in concern. "What's the matter?" as Rumplestiltskin laughs, when his scaly features turn straight. Gazing his imp eyes her._

_"We just made love," she jumped and smiled to him. "I felt you inside me as you took my virginity." Belle said quickly, but in a slow motion rumple raised his elbows up from the floor, balancing on them for support. "What's your point Belle?" he asked her in confusion, shaking his head to her.  
_

_"My point is Rumple, we're in love," she spoke sweetly, noticing his scaly lips turn into a smile. As she exhaled, continuing her conversation with him she carried on. "We forgot the kiss. We forgot everything what happened between us. I'm so happy for us," she grabbed his hand from the floor, placing it to her chest. "My dear Rumplestiltskin, I'm glad you came looking for Me." she said happily embracing her around him, placing her face to his chest as she closed her eyes yawning in silence._

_Rumplestiltskin's scaly features smiled down to her now, as he guided him and Belle back slowly to the floor. He stopped half way when he began to hear a little snore sound. "Belle," he looked to her shaking her a little. "Are you asleep?" he asked. Turning his imp face to the side, when he noticed her eyes closed, he watched her breathe before him as he lay down holding her in-between his arm tightly._

_He pulled up the cloak to her body covering her naked skin before him, as he kissed her cheek he heard a whispery voice speak. "I love you Rumplestiltskin." The whispery voice spoke as it faded into silence. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, feeling his eyes fall heavy from the burning fire."Goodnight my beauty." He said as he fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, rubbing his tired, angry eyes trying to regain focus. He gazed between the bars of his cell, looking back into the cold, heartless cave he was now back to. He noticed he wasn't in his past any more, now back in reality. His tensed body shrieked in pain, turning his head noticing Belle with her head down.

He crouched his body up balancing onto his feet to look at Belle, who was now in a deep slumber. His impish eyes looked to her with innocence, she looked peaceful but very worn out. He raised his scaly hand to her dress covering her skin from him, so he didn't look back into the past, like he did moments ago.

His brown eyes rose up quickly, now hearing footsteps approaching them in the distance. "Who dare trespasses in my cave?" He questions shaking the bars, looking to the covered figure approaching his cell. The masked person darted down the cave, shadowing his twisted head. It turned to focus on Rumplestiltskin then his impish features rose in shock, as he rattled his cage violently, yanking them furiously to his chest. His eyes darted to the hooded figure, noticing the black glove approaching Belle. With a quick slash from his hand, the hand backed away before him. The hooded figure yelped in pain, looking to his hand before gazing his red eyes to Rumplestiltskin. "You dare touch my Belle." He warned, pointing his imp finger to the man.

The hooded man's dark laugh echoes through the cave as he laughed at Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin gave the man a warning, wicked look. "I told you to keep off!" He shouted. "She's my property, not yours." He stated when he raised his eyes to the hooded figure when he heard another heartless laugh. "What's so funny? Nothing is funny here." Rumplestiltskin said, his face seriously creasing in anger.

The hooded man still laughed at Rumplestiltskin in amusement. "That's the thing Rumplestiltskin. This is what's funny," He stated to him poking his finger into Rumplestiltskin's chest. "You never owned her, she was a free woman, and you let her go." He stated.

Rumplestiltskin pushed his hand out from the cage, grabbing his face to his as he looked into the man's eyes. His hand darted through the bars, grabbing the mystery man by the throat grasping him tightly. "Don't! Don't you dare, you speak of me and her." Rumplestiltskin warned, spitting into the man's face. "You will not dare to speak of Belle, and touch me again." He said, pushing the hooded figure down to floor "Next it will be your heart if you come by me again." He finished pulling his hand back into the cage as he gave him a final warning.

Rumplestiltskin quickly darted his face back to the cage as he heard the man cough. His face rose in horror, noticing the hooded figure was someone he knew. He gasped in cockiness noticing the familiar face on the floor as he smiled wickedly. "Oh look," he said highly "Its prince charming." He gave him a sick look, "What do you want with my belle?" He asked him, raising his voice and making Charming jump out of his skin on the floor. "I'm here to collect her," He coughed, regaining control of his breathing. "I'm taking her away from you." he quickly stated breathlessly, picking himself from the floor brushing the dust off his cloak. Charming's eyes looked to the imp in front of him, widening his eyes as he felt his body being dragged forward by an unfamiliar force.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed his chin pulling him closer to his scaly face. "What makes you think I'd let you take her?" his imp face curled in anger as he whispered in anger Charming yanked his face from his imp fingers, smacking them aside "Because, Rumplestiltskin." He straightened himself out. "You're locked in here you can't free yourself or do nothing to stop me." He said as he raised Belles face, examining to see if she was hurt as he continued. "Snow told me to find Belle, and bring her to our castle to protect her." Charming said, placing his arms under belle's legs, raising her up as he supported her back with his left arm.

Rumplestiltskin's scaly fingers tightened around the wooden bars, nearly breaking them in his grasp. He thought to himself as his hands began to bleed. "Why does she need protecting, I'm here looking after her. You can't take her from me," he reached for her hand, holding it tightly. Charming began to back away from the imp, pulling Belle away from him. "You have no right touching her, imp." He said harshly.

He turned quickly on his boots to hurry out of the cave. "Whoa! Where are you going?" He turned around when he heard Rumplestiltskin's voice shouting, noticing the imp's voice echoing in violence. The imp jumped in frenetic, in and out of control shaking the cage in anger.

When his voice echoed as he watched belle being carried away from him into the darkness of the cave he shouted. "BRING HER BACK!" he cried, shrieking in anger, "I want her back!" his voice painfully roaring from his inner throat as it echoed throughout the cave when he began punching the wall again.

Charming turned away, sighing as he felt the imp's pain through his chest. He looked to Belle now, peacefully as she slept in his arms. He gave her a slight smile guiding his eyes to her pregnant stomach. "We will protect you Belle, and that little baby in there." He nodded to her as he climbed into his carriage with Belle, placing her onto the soft couch.  
He watched her sleep as he stepped out, still hearing Rumplestiltskin shout to him in the distance. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" He heard Rumplestiltskin scream.

He drew his eyes away from the cave holding his head strong, not regretting what he just took from Rumplestiltskin. It was his most prized possession. He knew now he would be in grave danger if the imp ever escaped free his cell.

He turned away patting the carriage to ride on to his kingdom. Charming closed the door of the carriage behind him with a slam, when he settled next to Belle. He grabbed the blue pillow that lay at the side of him and slowly raised her head with his black gloved hand. He slid the silk cushion under her head to rest so she could rest in comfort.  
He sat up straight in the seat, turning his head back to the cave. His eyes rose in shock at the blue barrier of light overtaking the entrance of the cave, blocking access to Rumplestiltskin who was now locked up for life.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed my first chapter, thank you reading it. I hope to hear from you all soon.

Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2 taken Away

**this story of mine has been recently been updated again and now has been proof read and edited by my great friend, who is also on here Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki. She's great and very helpful, i owe her so much. Enjoy chapter 2 x**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Taken away.

The wind blew heavily outside Belle's window, the rain slapping against them as the winds picked up outside. Lightning struck frightfully sending bolts across her window frame as doors in the unknown atmosphere began to creak in the background. They echoed through the halls as they swung back and forth. She began to hear whispers in her ears, deadly ones calling to Belle. "Over here," the whisper spoke as it tried to catch her attention. She thrashed her head in agony as she tried to stop the pain that banged across her forehead.

The baby kicked inside of her, trying to wake her up from her slumber curse. Over the two weeks she had been away from Rumplestiltskin, her dreams had gotten worse and more frightful than she could ever imagine. The wind grew heaver outside, and she awakened suddenly, gasping for air as she felt her baby kicking inside of her. Belle gasped for air as she opened her eyes in a heap of fright, looking around to find herself in a cold dark room.

Belle looked left to right, trying to make out what was haunting her. The pitch black room was empty and there was no breath except her own. She shook immensely as she looked around the room. Her eyes took in the dark atmosphere that surrounded her, was utter darkness as no light shone into the very room. "Hello," Belle whispered quietly, hearing her own voice echo throughout the room. "Is anyone there?" Belle shouted once again quietly, as it again echoed throughout the room.

She could hear laughter in the distance, she twisted her head quickly following it. "Hehe," it sniggered as it laughed darkly at her. "I found you deary." His voice was high above her, his fingers darting towards her from where he hung on the ceiling.

Belle looked to him, her expression changing to shock. She looked at him again, making her jump from her very bed. She circled her body off the bed, running around to the bed post and holding it tightly it to her chest. The imp that rested his form on the high ceiling above her looked down, his bewitching eyes evilly lighting on her stomach.

"You!" Belle spoke breathlessly. She pointed to him as a warning for him not come closer when she coughed. "You... you were locked away," She stuttered at him, trying to remain calm.

Belle now looked to her stomach, rubbing the fear away from her stomach as she tried to calm her baby. She felt her body tremble in fright, the feeling distressing her baby the more it slowly took her over. Belle drew her finger up to the imp who stood above her. He was laughing like nothing happened she couldn't help but feel anger towards him.

"What do you want?" She shouted, still fighting to keep her composure. She watched him fall to floor as he landed face down to the floor, one knee beneath him.

He faced Belle, looking evil as he made a tut noise with his teeth. His eyes roamed over her stomach as he started examining her body. "You deary, are not forgiven, as you can see..." He said. He raised himself from the floor, guiding himself over to her and placing both of his scaly fingers across onto her delicate shoulders.

He grasped her frame tightly within his scaly wounded fingers. "I warned you deary. I told you that everything comes with a price yet," He pushed his face closer to hers. "You didn't listen to me."  
He spoke harshly as he shook her, trying to make her see the wrong she did. "I'm locked away... still in my rotting grave you call a cave, yet..." He moved his hand away from her shoulder, gnarling his index finger to her face. "Somehow I can still appear in your dreams." He said evilly, bringing his pointed finger to her shoulder before prodding her painfully into her clavicle.

Belle rubbed her shoulder when he shook her head in disbelief. She began to cry fearfully, noticing the man standing before her was not the man she once loved and sacrificed everything for, including her freedom. She pushed him away, breaking the contact between them. He instantly fell to the floor landing forcefully onto his rear.

He brought his body up into a leaning position, bringing his legs up before looking up to her. He gnarled his finger up at her once up again. "You dearie, have some guts in your stomach, pushing me down like that." He spoke harshly, now giving her evil daring eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation, now looking like he was excited.

Rumplestiltskin reached up, placing his palms onto his knees. He looked at his Belle in hunger, his dark self wanted to be free from his desperation. He knew the woman before him was carrying his child but this was different. His dark self wanted to take control of her body and ravish her like she was a piece of fruit, dying to be peeled from the skin.

Belle began to notice something weird, and something that she had not seen on his features before. Her eyes darted to him, carefully watching him on the floor when he disappeared before her eyes. "Rumplestiltskin!" She shouted, shocked by the quick disappearance. She moved slowly away from the bed post, placing one foot in front of the other. "Where are you?" Belle shouted again. Suddenly, arms grabbed her from behind, spinning her around before pulling her down to the hard concrete floor. She landed on her back, hissing in pain.

Belle didn't attempt to open her eyes, now in too much pain to move her body from the floor. She suddenly felt a hand roam up slowly over her body, caressing each part of her covered skin under the silk fabric she had wrapped around her. She breathed heavily on the floor, now panting with fright.  
"Why are you doing this?" She questioned him. As he now appeared in front of her face, his body was now resting on top of hers, using his hands to balance over her.

"I'm doing exactly what you love me doing, Belle." He grinned before wickedly placing his lips onto hers. She moaned from his forceful push against her bruised lips. "Hmmmm...wh...at.. Are you doing?" Belle said breathlessly, breaking away from his forceful kiss as she tried to push him away from her.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with greed. He knew she missed his lips but this was different, very different indeed. He pushed his face forward to Belle, pressing his lips nearly back on hers as he spoke darkly to her. "You are my p.r.e.c.i.o.u.s, which spells." He smiled wickedly and sarcastically as he spelled each individual letter to her as if he were asking her what it spelled. "Precious," She said as she instantly backed him away from her, making a small gap between their bodies. "I'm not yours anymore Rumplestiltskin," She said darkly to him, giving him an evil glare as she suddenly felt his dark cold breath upon her skin again. This gave her chills down her spine that she had not had in a very long time.

He breathed coldly against her neck, then to her ear before whispering un-heartlessly to her. "Don't deny me my precious Belle, you belong to me and so does that baby of ours!" He spat into her ear then pushed his body closer to her stomach.  
"I don't belong to you!" Belle shouted at his face. "This baby of ours is not yours to keep. It's mine! You are not touching it."

Rumplestiltskin removed his hands away from Belle's head forcefully, moving them quickly to her stomach. He brought his hand over it, relaxing 2 inches away from her swollen stomach. Purple smoke appeared into his palm instantly "You will see about that Belle." He said harshly, now pushing his palm onto her stomach.

"Neither of us will see this baby! Not if it's gone," He said cruelly. Belle tried to push him off her, grabbing his wrist to try to pull away his evil magic from his stomach. "GET OFF ME! YOU BASTARD!" Belle shouted. His evil looked turned to one of pain as she brought her knee up sharply into his groin. She placed her both hands together, praying to get away. Suddenly, a bright light shone before her eyes.

Belle squinted her eyes at the brightness before shutting them completely. "Please take me away." She pleaded to the light. The orb of light came slowly over to Belle then it shined brighter over her face. She disappeared with the delicate orb's glow. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

"Noooooo! Don't kill me, it's mine! "Belle woke up screaming. She sprang up from her frightful nightmare and wiped her head as her body trembled in fear. Belle heard the clicking of hurried footsteps and she looked in fear but drew a sigh of relief noticing it was Charming walking quickly to her.  
"Oh my word Belle, you're awake." He said in relief before noticing her face and body were dripping wet with sweat. "Belle, what happened?" Charming's concern was evident as he eyed her from head to toe. "Are you in any condition to talk about it? "

Belle looked at Charming, exhausted and frightened from the nightmare she just had. "Why in heavens blaze was Rumplestiltskin trying to kill our little one? Why was he in my dreams?" She questioned herself as she looked at Charming with confusion in eyes as she searched her mind for answers.

Charming sat beside her, stroking her back giving her comfort. "It's okay Belle. Calm down, you're safe. Rumplestiltskin can't hurt you anymore," He said calmly, comforting her.  
"He's locked up for good, don't worry about him." He said bravely, but this made Belle give him evil eyes.  
"What do you mean, don't worry!" She blinked in disbelief at what he just said. "He's my partner. Of course I'm going to worry." She quietly shouted. She heard a quiet knock at the wooden door and turned her focus to the woman who stood now across the room.

"Hello," Snow said softly after she appeared in the wooden door frame. Her hair dangled above her shoulders like soft feathers flowing down to her chest that hung to her skin softly. She was indeed the fairest of them all, including the kindest woman you could ever be taken in by. A concerned look appeared on her Snow's face when she looked at Charming then back to Belle, who sat there confused. "Is she okay Charming?" she asked as she rushed over to his side and placed her hand onto his shoulder as she looked over it to Belle.

Charming grabbed Snow's hand and placed his lips to her skin, kissing it delicately. "She's fine Snow." He said, raising his eyes to Snow's face. "She just woke from a horrible nightmare of Rumplestiltskin nearly killing her baby."

Snows soft expression quickly changed to shock now hearing Belle's torturous nightmare. She couldn't believe it. "What! How could he nearly? Oh my goodness Belle," Snow moved around Charming and sat herself in front of Belle.  
She grabbed her hand tightly and looked into Belle's pain filled eyes. "How did you get to dream of something like that?" Snow was shocked and began rubbing her hand over Belle's to comfort her. The action just made Belle more upset.

Tears began to fill in her eyes for she didn't want all of what she had dreamed to come true. She shook her head back and forth in front of Snow and Charming. She was so scared to admit she was frightened but she knew they could see it all over her face. She began to shake it more, unsure of what to say or do.

"Belle, calm down. You'll be safe, I promise." Snow said again calmly. Snow lifted her hands in front of her, holding her palms up to Belle. "Belle, place your hands to mine." Snow asked, smiling to her with happiness. "Let me see your memories of your time with Rumplestiltskin, this should ease your painful mind." Snow said quietly to Belle, like a whisper in the faint air.

Belle placed her hands on Snow's, closing her eyes as she watched Snow do the same. "Now let's see what's happening." Snow quickly said. Snow breathed in slowly, taking deep breathes before she was transported into Belle's mind, watching her past with Rumple. Bright light appeared in Snow's closed eyes, seeing Belle and Rumplestiltskin together having dinner when it faded.

* * *

The past part 2

_it was a quiet, peaceful evening as candles flickered into the dining room giving it some warmth in the cold castle. Belle sat across the table from him as she eyed her food in sickness. It was not like her to turn her nose up at what was set before her. Belle smelled the food before her, her stomach clenching in pain. She turned quickly, putting her hand to mouth to hold back the sick in her throat._

_She began to heave a little and she noticed him looking to her worriedly. He twisted his body to the side, eying her. "Are you okay, dearie?" He sounded worried as he placed his fork down onto the table. "This is not like you to turn your nose up at your favourite plate "he said to her. After all, seasoned chicken, mashed potatoes and peas with gravy were her favorites._

_Belle looked down to him, worry etching her features as the smell of the food before her made her sick. "What's up with me?" Belle asked herself before looking up to see him walking towards her. "Rumple." She said, quickly grabbing his hand tightly as she shook._  
_"My dear Belle, you're burning up!" He was shocked. He pulled his hand from hers, raising it to her forehead when he noticed the sweat between Belle's eyebrows._

_Belle suddenly felt another sharp pain again in her stomach as she clenched in agony. The pain was excruciating to bear, unsure if she couldn't take anymore as the heat got to her. She reached out for him, bringing him closer to her face when she whispered silently. "Rumple, I need air!" Belle nearly shouted to him.._

_Belle quickly got up from her chair, putting her hands to his chest and pushed him aside in attempt to reach the window. Rumplestiltskin fell to the floor, falling bottom first as he quickly looked up to Belle. His eyes rose in horror noticing her head now hanging out the window watching Belle as she heaved her guts. "Belle," he quickly said, picking himself off the floor rushing over to her side placing his hand firmly onto her back rubbing gentle circles along her spine._  
_"What have you been eating?" he questioned as he pulled the strands of my hair that stuck in the corner of my mouth clearing her hair out the way._

_Belle began to cough, raising her flushed face to feel the cool air hit it. It felt fantastic, like a sweet summer's breeze cooling the heat that was exploding inside her body. She picked herself up from the window to see Rumplestiltskin's perplexed expression. "Are you feeling better, dearie?" he said as his expression slowly changed to concern._

_"I'm fine Rumple, really I am," She said softly to him. She coughed into her hand, trying to clear the back of her throat. It stung like thousands of needles piecing into her wind pipe from what had just happened. Belle looked back up at him, noticing his concerned eyes focusing on her. She watched his hand rise to his sleeve before pulling out a red silk handkerchief from his gold poet shirt._

_She noticed as her eyes raised up in amazement, noticing the letter 'R' embroidered in gold on the fine red silk she was amazed. "Here, let me sort you out." He said willingly, closing the space between them._

_She watched him slowly raise the handkerchief to the side of her mouth. Belle closed her eyes as she felt his fingers roaming over her cheek. It felt nice to her skin as he wiped it clean. "He never touched me like this before," She said to herself. She sighed sadly in shame feeling embarrassed by getting sick at the evening meal. "I didn't want him to see me doing that!" Belle shouted in her head, shaking it when she noticed his eyes still looking at her with concern._

_Belle placed her hands up on to her face, knocking his hand away and shook her head in frustration. "I'm so sorry; I'm so embarrassed with myself," She whispered into her hands. "I've ruined a perfect evening." She cried again._

_She felt his eyes roam over her as she stared at her hands, gasping when he touched them lightly. Belle parted her fingers apart a little noticing him smiling softly to her as he shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, dearie..." he said and pulled her hands down into his lap. He clasped them in his scaly fingers, keeping his cold hands warm in touch as he continued. "Don't feel embarrassed at all, you just had what was just a bad unfortunate stomach bug." He said as he lifted Belle's hands to his lips. Her eyes followed as her face blushed crimson red with love when he kissed her knuckles delicately._

_"Now" he said, bringing her hands down back into his lap before circling his thumbs over her smooth skin. "Let's take you to bed, as you're sick. We don't want you to be ill forever you know." He spoke teasingly to her as Belle smiled back to him. Again she blushed and he noticed. "Are you blushing?" He chuckled. He looked surprised at her raising his eyebrows before twisting his face to hers "You're red, Belle. This is a first." He sounded amused by what he saw._

_Belle looked away quickly, trying to regain her herself. She noticed his fingers in front of her face as he guided them under her chin to bring her blue eyes back to him. "Don't hide such beauty, Belle. You're beautiful when you blush." He said lovingly. "You're the first who's ever blushed in front of me and I love you for that, so much." He said to her, bringing her face closer to his, smelling her sweet of roses._

_Belle began to feel dizzy "Rumple, I'm feeling." She says before she suddenly pitched forward into Rumplestiltskin's chest. "Whoa!" He said, quickly grabbing her waist and holding her tightly. He swung her around and brought her up swiftly, placing her arms around his neck. "Best get you to your room." He noticed her face was again popping up with sweat._

_Rumplestiltskin guided himself out of the dining room and slowly through the empty cold corridor. He turned a left up to a pile of marble stairs that lead to the west side of his castle. He rushed up to their chambers, pausing when he heard a murmur escape from Belle's lips. He looked down at her as he continued to walk through the corridor and noticed she was still unconscious. "What's up with her?" he asked himself._

_Rumplestiltskin stopped in front of his chamber room and turned the knob with his right hand before pushing it open with his foot. He walked in with a quickly, placing Belle down onto their four oak poster bed. He lifted her head to place the pillow under her urban curls. The bed was covered in the richest silk in all of fairytale world the silk, softer than any other kind known._

_Rumplestiltskin placed his fingertips onto his beloved Belle conjuring purple magic from the tips of his fingers, her clothing changing into a fine silk pink nightdress. He smiled before her, gazing at his beloved Belle and noticed the silk nightdress exposed her beautiful shaped breasts. He stood over her, his smile disappearing as he noticed her face flushing up again with the illness inside of her. "What's going on my dear Belle?" He whispered to her quietly._

_Belle lay their unconscious, unresponsive to his voice. She made a little moan as she tossed her head to side, rubbing it against her pillow. The sweat increased on Belle's forehead making Rumple very worried. He pulled his hands forward placing them over her body to examine her. He used his powers to look at her inside to see if anything was there but he stopped, his mind suddenly getting blocked. "What on earth?" he questioned to himself. He went back over her body again but something was stopping him. "This could be worse than I thought." He said worriedly._

_Rumplestiltskin moved away from Belle's side, walking over to fetch a wooden bowl and a glass of water. He turned around and walked back when he heard Belle quietly call out his name. "Rumple." Belle said faintly. Rumple quickly rushed to her side with the water and bowl in his hands. "Belle, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He grabbed her hand quickly and lifted her head off the pillow._

_Belle looked to Rumple with blurred vision. She couldn't focus on him, and she was very tired and sick. She smiled slowly, closing her eyes again before falling asleep. "Belle?" Rumple slowly shook her in his arms. He tried to attempt to wake her up but nothing was worked. He decided to leave her to sleep. Maybe in the morning she would be better. He ripped some of his sleeve away dipping it into the bowl that he had filled with ice water._

_He pulled the fabric out of the water before placing it firmly across Belle's forehead. Slowly, he noticed a reaction and he smiled in relief by the effect the water was taking on her flushed skin. "Thank heavens." He whispered. He pulled himself away from Belle's side, walking around the other side of the bed and sat down. He pulled off his boots and his poet shirt leaving him half nude when he climbed into bed besides Belle. He pulled the sheets up to his chest then he shifted to his side placing his arms over Belle's stomach, comforting as she slept. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep as he whispered. "Goodnight." Sweetly into her ear._

* * *

Snow quickly pulled away from Belle, looking into her eyes noticing sweat across her features, she didn't realize how deep she went into Belle's memories. "Belle, you okay?" Snow asked with concern, eying her for a response.

Belle looked even worse than before. She placed her hands to her head, feeling like a huge part of her brain had been messed about with. "I feel very light headed Snow." Belle said dizzily. She began to move side to side with dizziness that came over her. "Whoa," Charming quickly said, catching her before she fell of the side of the bed.

"Wow, Snow. I think you went deep on this one," He sounded very concerned. "She looks very pale, more than when she woke up."

Snow looked at Charming, her eyes frowning evilly at him. "I was only trying to help her out! I think someone or something is making her have the nightmares and I need to know how to stop them." Snow said firmly to him.

Snow watched Charming lift Belle from his chest sliding her back down inside the bed, easing her down slowly. Belle began to toss and turn, turning her body frantic like she was possessed. "What's happening?" Snow said with panic in her voice rising herself from the bed in a hurry. Charming looked to Belle noticing her expression was in pain her features scrunched up in agony. "The pain," Belle screamed. "It hurts, take it away." Belle continued to scream.

Snow and Charming both looked to each other before looking at Belle, when she began pulling at her nightgown. She was yanking away the fabric from her chest. "It hurts, why does it hurt?" Belle yelled out.

Charming placed his hands to Belle's nightdress to pull at the fabric trying to tear the top half apart to help her. Snow slapped his hands away. "No Charming, you're not touching another woman. I'll be doing that." Snow said in a demanding voice. "Pass me your knife Charming." She held her hand out to him to retrieve his knife.

He passed it to her, Snow using it to cut away the bodice of the nightdress. "MY GOD!" Snow and Charming shouted in unison, their voices echoing throughout the room. What appeared on Belle's chest was what was known as the deathly spot. They both looked at the black veins that covered her skin and all over her breasts. The veins pulsed painfully throughout Belle's body, her body arched uncontrollably as she screamed louder and louder throughout her bedchamber.

"Ah ha!" Snow raised her head quickly in thinking, trying to come up with a solution to stop the pain. She jumped away from the bed, moving over to the medicine cabinet. She quickly grabbed some unicorn dust and hurried back to Belle's bedside. She sprinkled some on her wound. "This should ease the pain for 9 hours Belle." Snow said as she tried to catch her breath.

The darkness on Belle's chest slowly faded a little, her pain slowly easing and Snow smiled at the reaction. Snow began to hear a faint whisper. "I want Rumplestiltskin." Belle said quietly. However, the blue barrier prevented anyone from releasing him, not even Snow White and Charming could.  
"I'm sorry love, I can't get him out." Snow said as she looked to Charming with sadness and guilt.

Belle turned to her side crying heavily into the pillow. She covered up torn nightdress with her blanket, "Leave me alone please. I need peace," Belle said as she broke more down into tears.

Snow touched Belle's shoulder comforting her, and then raised herself from her bedside. She walked away with Charming, closing the door behind them quietly. "Goodnight Belle." Snow said.  
Belle cried broken heartily into her bed wanting her lover to comfort her, she needed him she needed him with her. She closed her eyes falling to sleep as she heard a strange voice appear again. "Oh Belle..." the voice spoke out to her echoing in her room calling to her. Belle's eyes opened quickly as she heard a known voice she heard before.  
"You're here." She whispered to the known voice. She turned around now looking at him again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this feedback, hope to hear your thoughts on this :) thank you for reading. Other parts are being slowly edited :) so if you read the chapters after this, beware because they are not edited. but Thanks for reading. xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Rumplestiltskins pain

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and now heres chapter 3. i know it's been ages since i posted by I'm now kind of working so i have to fit time in now, but now its finished. its shorter than my last 2 I've wrote but I'm happy to say its finished :D enjoy reading. PLEASE REVIEW :D THANKS XX**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rumplestiltskin's Pain**

Rain hit hard against the cave, hitting furiously against the stone cold walls. The water flow of the rain began to rise out of control, flowing quickly along the floor entering his cave rapidly.

Thunder struck frightfully outside, as it echoed throughout the cave. "BANG!" it struck against the floor startling rumple in his sleep. He woke up suddenly eyes shooting open by the quick blast from outside, he rose up in a quick motion noticing the floor that surround him and his cage was flooded from the rain.

Rumplestiltskin climbed onto the rock ledge in his cell, slowly backing away from the water. He grabbed his legs, tugging them quickly to his chest. He waited for what seemed like forever for his beloved belle since she was taken away with that bastard charming, but it had only been 2 weeks and he never noticed how much he yearned for her, till now.

He looked to the ripples in the water, as he pulled an angry face down the water noticing his monstrous reflection, reflecting in the ripples to him. "How dare you stare at me." he spoke down to his reflection, turning his face in disgust.

The dark side of him inside laughed at him, the feel of him laughing made his body ache, he didn't want this anymore, he was sickened by the effect it had on his belle. He turned his focus away from the rippling water, noticing a voice whispering to him. "listen." the voice whispered silently as it echoed throughout his cell.

Rumplestiltskin turned instantly at the voice. "Show yourself!" Rumple demanded, to his empty cell, raising his body away from the wall. He froze quickly noticing movement in the water as the ripples began to ripple uncontrollably in front of him, he leaned his body forward bending his body to lie onto his stomach now looking into the water noticing something strange appear in front of him.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes opened wide backing away now as he watched the pool of water rise in front of him, the water twisted and turned turning into now a misshapen body. Rumplestiltskin eyed the figure before him, trying to picture a sleek silhouette of rippling water, the figure rose before him, each movement casting tiny waves across the dungeon floor. Now appearing in front of him a lady stood there smiling to him, her body rippled delicately in front of him she laughed highly noticing his face turn angrily to her. "Why, Rumplestiltskin." Says the watered figure. Giving him a fake shocked appearance. "I knew you belonged in a cage." She laughs loud to him.

"Regina." He says evilly. "You don't look at all pretty with this attempt of magic!" Rumplestiltskin infuriated Regina, trying to conceal him from just grabbing the bitch right then and there, beating her down like a ton of bricks.

"Oh poor rumple, caged like a dog i see again." Regina said teasingly, looking to him front of her when she laughed. "Never knew dear belle had it in her to lock you up."

"Regina! I guess you shut your little mouth, before i." Rumplestiltskin said shockingly, raising his eyes in horror by what she said about his belle. He raised his scaly features to hers gnarling his imp scaly finger to her face warning her. "What makes you think i won't kill you, your majesty?" he says.

Regina pointed the wall before her a green glitter of magic came from her finger hitting into the invisible air when appeared a Smokey mirror in front of Rumplestiltskin's eyes. "Look at your dearie girlfriend rumple, oh..." she tutted. "What was her name again?" Regina said teasingly with a huff in her voice, placing her hand to her chin stroking it to remember.

Rumplestiltskin gaze went suddenly shocked looking distraught into the mirror noticing his belle. "Belle!" he shouted placing his fingers onto the mirror. His scaly features saddened watching his beloved laying in bed sick with snow and charming by her side, comforting her. His gaze slowly went down to belle's swollen stomach when he got very concerned by her health and for his baby.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" He shouted, trying to hold back his tears. He watched Regina laugh in front of him and this made his feature crease in anger.

"YOU'VE CAUSED SO MUCH PAIN FOR ME IN THE PAST! Now you do this to me, what makes you think i won't kill you?"He shouted to Regina, his gaze never leaving hers as he watched belle disappear before him. "Belle! Come back." He shouted for her, turning his gaze back to Regina. "Bring her back you witch." He spat angrily to her face, grabbing her shoulders shaking her in his grasp.

"Oh imp," she laughs in his arms when he stops breathlessly. "You've got to trust me. You see." She brings her body close to his, placing her tiny thin fingers onto his chest stroking down his scaly skin speaking to him in a whispered tone. "I'm slowly killing your belle." She evilly placed her mouth to his ear biting it with defeat she drew back from him now smirking to him.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened in horror once again, realizing what she just said. Pushing her off of him he knocked her to the flooded floor, rolling on top of her until they were face to face soaking wet to the bone. Regina looked up to his wet features, when a chill ran through her body as his dagger pressed against her throat. "Tell me dearie," he hissed, so close she could feel his spittle on her skin, "what makes you think I won't kill you right here and now?"

Regina became very afraid of now Rumplestiltskin's dark side, she knew messing him, messing with his belle would trigger him off and it worked, she knew the beast inside of him would come out. "You can't kill me rumple, if you did you'd only kill your dear belle." Regina said breathlessly against his blade. "Belle is connected to me, if you kill me the death spot i placed on her chest inside your cave the night you were locked up, would kill her instantly." She says darkly to him when she continued now feeling Rumplestiltskin's blade push in deeper.

"Your blood is poison rumple, black as hell. You don't deserve belle! She deserves to be dead, including that unborn child of yours!" she screamed out at him, poking him into his clavicle hard. "dah dad a!" he tutted to her, bringing his finger to her face. The look he now gave down to her was utter horror she noticed his scaly features turn more evil than ever before, this was indeed scaring her alot.

"You better and i mean, better! Not have meant that your majesty." He shouted, now spitting all over her pale features. "I warned you dearie," he said, pushing the dagger further into her throat cutting off her airway completely, this is what he wanted truly wanted. "Yet you don't listen." He continued.

Regina turned her face away, turning her neck at the same time from him, her eyes squinting tightly by the sharp blade slowly cutting into her very skin. Rumplestiltskin's impped features strickened by now the blood pouring slowly down Regina's throat, he wasn't at all bothered about her, but belle, his belle he suddenly heard a scream echo throughout his cell.

He paused in fright, looking down to his blade against her neck. He backed away from her, knocking himself back into the wall behind him getting away from her quickly. He gnarled his finger to her in displeasure watching her sit up from the water looking to him as she rubbed her throat softly, soothing the pain that was inflicted across her neck. Rumplestiltskin gave Regina a grimace expression looking down to her, his voice becoming very bitter. "Get up you witch, and tell me how i can leave this place." He said, eyeing her down at the floor twisting his features around his cave looking for a way out.

Regina raised herself from the floor feeling apprehension towards him, she never feared him before. She patted her skirt out looking to Rumplestiltskin's features noticing his twisted features to her. "Oh rumple," pouting her lips out to him. "I guess you pull a straight face or it will stick like that forever." She jokingly said, trying to ease the horrible tension in the cave.

"Enough of your jokes your majesty." Gritting his teeth, hissing through them like a snake. He turned to face the cell exited, grasping his bruised fingers around the bars. He shook them forcefully then gave a loud yelp in frustration. "Garr! I want out!" he shouted. His eyes raised up noticing Regina in front of him on the opposite of his cell. "How...How, did you get from in here?" He questioned her, his bitter voice rising highly to her in confusment.

Regina gave a loud laugh from her throat, pulling her face closer to him pressing her nose against his nose. "Rumple, dear. I still have my magic." She waved her fingers showing the purple smoke glide swiftly around her fingers noticing his leering reaction.

"And what are you going to do with your magic?" he questioned her, giving her a confused look in-between the bars. Regina smiled evilly and this made rumple pull his face away from her but with now her hand grasping onto his collar pulling his face back to her, she whispered. "I'm going to pretend I'm you rumple." she kissed his scaly cheek then pushed him away from her. "I'm going to see your dear belle before she's goes delusional, oh," she stops. "About your baby." She raises her eyebrows to him in surprise pointing her finger against the bars. "I nearly killed it aswell in her dreams your poor precious baby." she said with a teasingly in her voice. "You evil bitch." He spat to her. Regina quickly backed away from his cell, as now he tried to grab her. She laughed highly in front of him. "Now, that's why we are so alike rumple. We play hard to get." She continued to laugh out loud.

Rumplestiltskin pushed his arms out of his cell trying to grab that bitch, in attempt to grab her she was too far away. "Wait till to get out you, your majesty. You won't have your last words before i get you next." He warned her.

"Oh really i bet, watch this then." She said surprisingly, she brought her hands up to her face when purple smoke began to gleam all around her covering her body throughout the cave. The smoke gleamed brightly when Regina laughed now but it didn't sound like her, it sounded like him, Rumplestiltskin. "Honey, I'm home." Regina says sarcastically, laughing within her now man voice now posing like him with her fingers in the same motion when he laughs.

"Hehe, all best in time dearie." She says to him. Rumplestiltskin's eyes raise in horror, he wanted to get out the cage so bad and kill her for portraying him. "How dare you, how dare you take my identity." He roared to her. "You're not fooling my belle, she's sick how can you do this to her, to Me." he said heartily, wanting his belle to be safe.

"I'll doubt she have any problems with me dearie, this is my happy ending. All happy endings must be destroyed." She spat to him, her eyes now gleaming to him with happiness. "i bid my ab dues rumple, sleep well." She quickly says before conjuring a purple smoke barrier, teleporting herself away from his cave. "Here." In a quick attempt she shouts. "This is too watch me swoon over your belle, when i kill her." Regina says deeply, as she throws a mirror to him, the silver stained mirror guided along the floor stopping right in rumples feet. He drops to his knees watching now when green smoke appeared clearing a vision of his belle with dark Regina as him. "Belle, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for every single pain i caused you." as he watched his belle being played with, he broke down heavily tears now falling on top of the mirrored vision of belle.

* * *

Follow up from chapter 3 and now what Rumplestiltskin is seeing?

_Rumplestiltskin placed his hand out in front of belle, urging her to approach him. She looked at him worriedly not knowing it was indeed her real lover standing there coming to her rescue but, he was like he was and this made belle feel happy. "Come to me my love, I'm not going to hurt you, i promise." He nodded lightly to her, wanting her to accept his hand but her eyes wouldn't allow it. Belle eyes looked to him standing there before her, she was spooked out by how he looked, and he looked not his normal self, but different in a sensible way. _

_Rumplestiltskin: "Don't accept belle, don't accept her hand." He warned to belle into the mirror urging her not to go forward with her evil plan._

_She eyed him in front of her noticing His clothes were ragged torn a little, his hair was dirty and greasy but not to greasy, his eyes were lighter than usual but he then said something that no one ever had ever heard of before, except her. "Belle my dear, it's me. I only know one thing i gave you that no else knew, there's a stone that you're holding that's hidden inside your undergarments, its protects you from magic." He says to her, trying to convince her that it's him and not her imagination playing her up. "It's a piece of gold thread that i enchanted, you wrapped it around your waist so you felt safe." He nodded to her, still trying to convince her it's him. _

_Rumplestiltskin: "God damn it belle, realize what that bitch is doing." He cursed into the mirror still crying heavily at her image in front of him. _

_Belle's eyes looked down to her stomach, stroking it in circles now feeling the gold thread under her fingers, she opened her eyes wide in shock, only he was the only one who knew about the gold thread and this brought her a big smile to her face. "Rumple, i thought I'd never see you again." Belle quickly ran over to him now, as his arms opened wide to grab her._

_Rumplestiltskin: "BELLE, NO!" HE SCREAMED TO THE MIRROR. "HEAR ME BELLE, OPEN YOUR EYES it's not me!." He continued to yell. _

_He held belle tightly in his grasp. "I'm so sorry rumple, I'm sorry i locked you in that cell." She whispered into his chest, crying heavily. "No need to be sorry dearie, I'm just glad to see you happy and well." He smiled against her hair, smelling in her sweet scent of roses across his nose. "Now dearie, it's time for your surprise." He said with a happy tone, an evil smirk now spreaded across his lips as he pulled out a hunter's knife from his side. "You have a surprise, why do i need surprises when i have you back." belle said lovingly into his chest holding him tightly to her frame. "Because this surprise will make your suffering go away." he said slowly, raising the knife slowly up into the air behind her back._

_Rumplestiltskin's eyes rose in horror, noticing the knife in her hands, he raised his knees from the floor standing up right. He pressed his back against the hard stone wall screaming into the silver mirror. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed. "Belle, look, move away!" he shouted into the mirror, his tears streaming uncontrollably down his features. _

_"I'm not suffering anymore, my dear rumple now that i have you back." Belle says softly, her soft whispered voice, whispered against his chest. Rumples eyes turned dark as he laughed, belle moved her face up quickly to look to him. "What's funny, rumple?" she questioned to him noticing his features twisted. "This is what's funny." Turning his features to her, looking down at her innocent blue eyes he struck quickly with a full blow into her back when the blade sunk into her spin. _

* * *

"NOOOOO!" RUMPLE SCREAMED, PUNCHING THE WALL BEHIND HIM, KICKING IT WITH ALL HIS MIGHT. "HOW COULD YOU Regina!," his pained voice echoed throughout his cell. "BELLE...AHHH." he cried heavily, his heart began to ache heavily within his chest, now feeling belles stab into his back, he clenched his back violently quickly falling to the floor in pain landing onto his hands and knees the mirror falling in front of him.

He watched belle's pained reaction on her voice, noticing her lips speak. "Regina." When she collapsed to the floor heavily, falling to her side shutting her eyes in pain as tears escaped her painful eyes. Rumplestiltskin yelled out in pain, his tears coming stronger down his face watching Regina transform back into her normal self, she blew a kiss to rumple signalizing that the deed was done and it was her final happily ever after.

Rumplestiltskin had no power left, he wanted belle, and he wanted her by his side. He knew he had no power to do anything but he quickly called out for one person he didn't want to see. "Blue fairy, i need to you, please." He whimpered to the floor crying continuously in pain.

"I hear your plea, Rumplestiltskin." The blue fairy said, now appearing above him in his cell. The blue fairy looked down to the pained imp, noticing his face lowered to the floor in hurt. "What's happened Rumplestiltskin? What can i do to help you?"

"Its belle, she's hurt." He coughed on his salvia, raising his eyes to the blue fairy. "I want her, i want her by my side." He pleaded. "Please, will you get her or take us to somewhere please." He pleaded again to her, begging her with his voice and eyes.

The blue looked to him, she could see the love for his belle. "Ok, Rumplestiltskin i will take you both somewhere but i don't have much energy to take you somewhere out of this world, but." She said to him watching him look to belle in the mirror. "I can drop you outside a castle, follow the path and continue right. There on the mountain, you'll see the castle with blue flags." She said softly, smiling to him. With the swish of her wand, she tapped it against his forehead.

Blue magic formed around rumple, when he stood to his foot. "Just remember what i told you." she said to him when he disappeared with the light.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed or cried at this chapter. The inspiration for this chapter came from the soundtrack from Anna and the king called the execution, i loved that song and it helped a great deal.**

**Pls review and follow i really like to know your thoughts on my story: D more reviewers the quicker i post the next chapter: D thanks again for reading: D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Hallucinations

Sorry its sooo late im uploading, ive been so exhausted with working and also being busy on the weekend :(. but now its finally here woo here it is and its short but ive had problems with writers block, but thank god its gone now :D

hope you all enjoy id love all your feedback it would be great, thanks for reading x

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hallucinations 

Snow walks into belle's room, humming a sweet tune but stop's to look at a startled charming looking shocked. His expression across his face was fear and His features read to her confused, shock and fright. "What's happened?" Snow asks herself. She turns the corner of the room pausing herself, now noticing belle's bed was empty no sight of her was to be seen. Snow didn't realize what to expect until her eyes fell down to the floor looking now at a pool of blood in front of her feet. Her mouth dropping in shock she backed away from the blood that stained along the marble floor. "Charming!" snow shouted her voice sounding in horror, like she ran out breath as she backed away bumping her back into his chest. Charming grasped her shoulders, grabbing her turning her quickly away from the blood hiding her face. Snow began to cry into charming's chest, grasping onto his poet shirt tightly. "Why!" She breathlessly breathed against him. "Why has this happened? She's sick!" she wept into charming's poet shirt, holding onto his frame tightly hoping and praying belle is ok.

Rumplestiltskin woke up blinking his eyes noticing blue shade of smoke covering him disappearing, as the atmosphere surrounding him was eerie and this was not like a place to be in right this moment. He looked around noticing he was in a dark forest, opening his eyes shockingly, raising his face to the sky eyeing the black clouds above him. He felt heavy rain landing onto his features and onto the muddy to the floor in front of him that now became a flood patch across the road floor.

The rain belted down onto the road, hitting Rumplestiltskin's body hard when he shivered immensely from the coldness that hit his scaly skin. His eyes squinted in the distance, as he blinked violently guiding his arm to his forehead noticing something lying on the floor. He gazed struggling to see and blinked raising his eyes in horror to the floor, noticing an odd woman laying on the floor in the cold muddy surface. He quickly rushed over to the mysterious woman, as the hard rain came hitting his body hard, he kneeled down in front of her examing her frail cold wet body.

He brought himself back and stopped, backing away tripping over the back of his boot falling heavily onto his side. He raised his face to the covered woman as he shivered his words. "My god!" he shouted his voice shaking in fear. The woman before him was ememsaily wounded, noticing a hunters knife sticking out of her shoulder painfully dug in deeply in her flesh.

Rumplestiltskin rose to his knees sliding himself over to her skidding his boots along the mud, He grabbed his dagger from his pouch placing it before her nose. Looking for breath he raised his scaly features in shock now the blade showed no sign of breath, he sighed placing himself down onto his side, he was exhausted.

He panicked before her bringing his fingers up to her face, brushing away the wet hair away that covered her features, he sprung back in fright his eyes shocked by what he sees now in front of him. "No, no, no, no!" he shouts in a pained voice, falling onto his side looking at his beloved belle in front of him. "Belle, it's really you." he whispers stroking her hair strands from her face. He noticed how fragile she looked and the wound on her shoulder tore him apart as his eyes guided away crying before her on the floor.

He sniffed heavily trying to hold back his tears in front of her when he placed his arms under her waist guiding his left hand under her arm lifting her up into his lap holding her body close to his chest with his face in her hair. "Don't cry Rumplestiltskin." A faint voice spoke. His face rose up quicker than lightening from belle's hair now looking around to hear that same voice in his cell speaking to him. "Go now Rumplestiltskin, the castle is close by you need her inside." The familiar voice *the blue fairy* spoke quietly to him.

"Please," he begged with sadness. "Where are you guiding me?" he spoke loudly through the rain to the voice of the Blue fairy. "Rumplestiltskin, i told you." as she now appears in front of him, speaking warmly to him noticing belle down below her in rumples arms. "Follow the path and continue right. There on the mountain, you'll see the castle with blue flags." She smiles down to him cocking her head to the side looking down to belle noticing rumples hands hugging her tightly to his chest. "You love her, don't you." she says quietly, like a whisper. He raises his eyes to her looking down now to belle who lay softly in his lap when he sighs sadly then looking up to the blue fairy. "I do," he nods. "I love her very much." In a whispered voice he says. The blue fairy nodded then smiled to them both. "Can you carry her there, ill shall guide you both there." she says, beginning to feel the rain growing heavier in the air. She notices Rumplestiltskin nod down to her and she nods back. "Come, we don't have much time." The Blue fairy says flying forward to guide rumple and belle to the castle.

The castle became close by in the near view distance, reaching closer Rumplestiltskin began to get very tired when he needed to get belle into the castle. The blue fairy turned around to him looking at him worriedly in concern for him. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asks him, holding her gaze to him in front of them both looking to belle in his arms. Rumplestiltskin nods tiredly, the rain drenched across his body as he shook some of the rain from his face twisting his face to flick the access hair that drew over his eyes. "Come," he says in panic drawing his eyes away from the blue fairy, stepping forward to continue to the castle making a quick pace along the pebbled path. "We must hurry blue, i feel like I'm losing her." he says breathlessly.

The castle doors got in front of Rumplestiltskin's gaze, when he nodded his head to confirm the blue fairy to open the doors. The large brown gothic doors opened in front of them both, startling them as the doors creaked like the doors had not been opened in centuries. "What is this place?" rumple questions blue. Eyeing the distance Rumplestiltskin's gaze reflects on a painting in front of him of a woman and a man standing together looking lovingly together, their passion for each on their faces is what rumple always wanted with belle, but things didn't seem to turn that way. The woman in the portrait was quite beautiful she had blonde hair, blue eyes, blue flowing ball gown and a face of angels she was indeed a beauty, but as for the man, her lover. He had brunette hair, deep brown eyes, red cloche with a black waist coat and long black leather knee boats, he was indeed handsome.

"Who are these people?" Rumplestiltskin asks looking awe at the portrait. The blue fairy smiles bringing her body forward to the painting to get a better look at the two people he awed in beauty. "These are aurora and Prince Phillip, Rumplestiltskin." She says with a smile, but her face suddenly turns sheet white now in fear by the blood trickling from belles wound landing onto the stone floor. "RUMPLE! Belles blood, we must hurry." Blue fly's off quickly pointing to him to follow her, guiding him to a safe haven in the castle.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes raised by the blood on the floor, the thick content coming from belles back frightened him to death. he rushed and followed blue to this exquisite room, he stops halting himself in this pale, white fortress before him and what lay before him was a large white pool filled with crystallize blue content which appeared to be the blue fairy's magic.

He awed the view it was a breathless to take in everything was made with the finest crystal, purest of silk and candles flickered above them. "What is this place?" Rumplestiltskin turns to face blue, who smiles to him with delight by the question. "Rumplestiltskin." she waves her hand, flowing it around showing him what she shows in front of his eyes. "This is my healing fortress. Everything in this place heals only people who are severely damaged." She says looking to belle. "Place her in this content rumple." She guides her hand to the pool.

Rumplestiltskin looks down to the water in front of him then to belle, he reaches in slowly placing one step in front of the other climbing into the pool in front of him. He slowly releases belle from his grasps as he watches her float before him. A tear streams down his cheek watching belle there, made his heart melt. He leaned over her and kissed belle passionately on her pink lips, when he stepped back as did the blue fairy. A beam of white mist covered the pool area forming an ice barrier over belle. His eyes rose in quick horror watching belle sink under the ice. "What, what happening?" he questions, placing his hands onto the iced surface reaching over, sinking quickly to the floor above belle. "It's ok rumple, she's just in the healing process, it will take awhile for everything to heal but in the mean time, you'll have to be patient." Blue says calmly to him. "Come, Rumplestiltskin come with me." She guides Rumplestiltskin out of the fortress. she flies down the corridor and stops, now feeling a weird vibe in her wings. Rumple stops looking at her. "What is it?" he asks, eyeing her with a confused look. "Its prince charming and snow, they are looking for belle." She says but rumple is quick to interrupt her and cut her off.

"That reminds me, you mentioning them" he pulls his finger to his chin. "I've got matters to deal with, please look after belle for me." Rumple pleads to blue and she nods down to him. "Whatever you're going to do please, think before you take action." She says pleasantly but with reason in her tone. Rumplestiltskin nods to her; he grabs a brown ragged cloche raising the hood over his head and exits the castle to find someone who wanted to get revenge on since the beginning he got locked up.

Charming calls all the guards out one by one, "come on your not moving fast enough, we need to find belle." He shouts urging them to move faster throughout his castle. Twisting and turning and pacing back and forth along his layer, the doors of Charming's castle banged open, stopping Charming in his tracks. Before he could to get a good look at the trespasser, before he could even so much as move, his feet were taken out from under him, suddenly finding himself flung across his quarters and smacking into the far wall, hard.

Sore and disoriented, he gasped for breath, but not because of the landing, but because a hand, a hand emitting from the cloaked figure that stood before him, had a death grip on his throat slowly cutting off his air supply with every breath he took.

The eyes that glinted from the depths of the hood, burned like two balls of fire as the intruder pressed in closer, closing the space between them so tightly Charming could feel its breath, hot and angry, on his face. His tongue lolling forward in the suffocating grip, Charming was powerless as the intruder reached into his pocket, withdrawing a blade that, quick as quicksilver, slashed the blade along the length of Charming's pale blue cheek. Charming averted his eyes, trying to block the blow and any following, blood trickling along his cheek, staining his shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Charming gasped, trying to free himself from the stranger's grasp but only found the hand enclosing tighter over his throat. Only did he hear the cackling laughter coming from the hood that he went still, petrified as recognition dawned on him. "You," he breathed, his voice nothing more than a whisper as scaly fingers pushed him further against the wall. "You're free!"

"Oh yes," he laughs with a childish glee within the echoes. "It's me, and you! Charming, it's not over you're mine." He pushes the blade further into his face, releasing fresh blood from his wound. "now let's see, where we left off shall we."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 The Take Over

I'm starting with the queen first in this chapter, and then Rumplestiltskin later in the next chapter. : D, i know its short but chapter 6 will be up in no time and it will get steamy, you'll have another past story and also heartbreak will take place. Thanks for reading so far. Reviews would be great.

Chapter 5 – The take over 

The doors opened with a loud thunder, hitting forcefully against the concrete walls. The queen looks around the dusty old castle and walks quickly into the fortress with a huge smile across her lips, she turns a right corner walking up the long spiralled staircase, exiting the downstairs fortress and enters an iced room. "Enchanting." She says in awe then realizing when her eyes open in achievement, she cocks her head to the side noticing a body lying in the pool of blue ice beneath.

She walks carefully over the ice, lifting her dress in the process to walk steadily over the fine masterpiece beneath her feet. "What do we have here?" She says in cockiness. She slowly goes down steadily onto her knees, bringing her face down to the iced floor so her lips were forward to the ice, making her lips pout as she spoke. "Ohh, its miss belle, aren't you a fine beauty under this ice." She speaks her lips pouting out in happiness. "Don't i have plans for you dear." Regina says happily, laughing through her teeth she turns her head to see a smiling fairy smiling to her across the pool.

"Your majesty, what a surprise!" She says with surprise tone in her voice. "I've done as you've instructed." Blue nods, aiming her eyes down to belle. Regina smiles evilly to blue, her eyes opening with glee. "You've done mighty fine, I'm very pleased with you." Regina says, raising herself from the ice and walks gracefully over to her.

"Just exactly what i wanted, now!" she says turning to her eyes to blue, reaching her hand forward in front of her revealing her empty leathered palm. "Here's your reward, this is my token of gratitude for such marvellous work." She smiles now through her teeth again, her eyes widening with delight when a black smoke starts to swirl around her fingers guiding slowly into her palm. Blues eyes widened with awe, just as the object appears into Regina's hand.

The Black smoke stops now, now portraying a long white embedded crystallized wand shimmered with ice crystals embedded down the width of the wand. Blue's eyes opened with awe by now looking at the beauty of the wand glowing in her eyes, she knew doing this would her give her benefit of not being banished from fairytale land and didn't want to be banished like how the fairy godmother did by Rumplestiltskin's hands.

"Take it." Regina says with slight urge. "I got it especially made for you." she nods, urging her to take the gift from her hands. "Thank you your majesty." Blue says as she happily takes the wand from Regina's grasp. Regina grips her leathered hand into a fist, now accomplishing her success she slowly brings her hands down to her waist and walk's back slowly over the ice pool bed. "You are now dismissed Reul Ghorm." Regina says now, whishing her hand to blue dismissing her from the fortress.

Reul Ghorm's eyes rose in horror, she didn't expect this straight away to be dismissed. "What, I'm dismissed? But I've got to take care of belle your majesty." Regina quickly turns on her heel in anger but takes a deep breath and composes herself. "You're not needed now. I will take care of her," she raises her hand pointing to her. "Now if you don't mind i would like you to leave i have business to take care of."

Reul Ghorm looks quickly to Regina in shock, she wanted to stay with belle attend her medical needs and look after her unborn child. But with Regina's dark magic, she couldn't mess with her. What was she planning on doing to belle, what was playing in her nasty head of hers?

"Yes your majesty." She quickly says now turning away from Regina, leaving Regina alone with belle in the iced fortress. Reul Ghorm turns now hearing Regina's laugh loud throughout the castle, guiding herself down the hallway not far from the fortress she halts herself turning her gaze back to the door, her little wings guided her back over to the door when she peeked through the keyhole now watching Regina glance over belle evilly with delight. "Oh my god." She says quietly in a faint whisper now watching a faint spiral of glittered mist circle around Regina.

Regina stands gracefully over belle's body raising her hands smoothly over her youthful body guiding her fingers over her shoulders, over her breasts then slowly to her legs. The white mist covered her from head to toe, now changing to what appeared now to be Belle herself. Her eyes widened by her body figure, stunned how delicate she looked she rushed over to the mirror checking her whole new physique that portrayed in front of her very eyes. "My, my, don't we look fabulous." she says admiring her new tall protruding figure in the iced mirror in the far corner.

Blue eyes rose quickly moving away from the door stunned to see Regina portraying Rumplestiltskin's lover, how could she. Reul Ghorm quickly backed away from the door rushing out the castle in search for help, she needed power to help belle heal quicker and now she searched for nova her student to help her in need. "Hurry little wings i need you." she told herself, making her wings flutter faster.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 The Betrayal part 1

**Ok this chapter will be split into 2 chapters. 2nd chapter will feature a very rough steamy scene! And will also have a past memory.**

**Some of you might like what you read, some of you won't, but writing it was amazing, i hope you all enjoy as much as i enjoyed writing it. *it will be edited later on, so please. Don't mind the errors in it, thanks x) and sorry for it being sort but part 2 of betrayal will be longer, i promise. **

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Betrayal part 1 

Regina continues to admire her new body, now portraying Rumplestiltskin's lover belle. She runs holding onto her fake protruding stomach, to see where Rumplestiltskin was and what he was up to. Regina stop's, whatever she saw in the mirror now appeared on her pink lips was a huge smile. Seeing charming in front of her, now being hung in the air by his throat Rumplestiltskin himself. "Oh rumple, you are a naughty boy." She teases in her voice. Noticing what Rumplestiltskin was going to do to him, she raises her hands over her whole body when green smoke surrounds her body now disappearing from the fortress. She transports herself to where Rumplestiltskin was, in need to find him. She came to the castle entrance of charming's, stopping to take a breather due to her fake body being heavily pregnant. She stopped her eyes opening wide, noticing Rumplestiltskin restraining charming by his throat in the air against his castle walls. Regina now coughs to herself, changing her voice as she shouts out to them. "STOP IT NOW!" Regina now belle, charges through the doors. Rushing over to Rumplestiltskin and grabbing his arm, pulling him away from charming's throat. "Stop it, i urge you please." She pleads.

Belle pulled his arm, until his face turned quickly to her. But then faced back to charming, he looks to charming with a shocked face as he turns back to meet belles gaze behind him. "Bel...belle, you're... your here, alive." He says breathlessly. Turning his body around horrified, to see her looking at him with disgust. Tears streamed down her eyes, when rumple released charming's throat to grab belle's shoulders holding her tightly within his grasp.

"YOU WERE MEAN'T TO PROTECT ME!" she shouted to him, "why didn't you stay with me?" she questioned, now trying to remain calm. Rumplestiltskin was puzzled in his mind, was she really awake? Was it a hallucination of her being in front of him? He needed answers. "Belle, but you... you was healing. I had matters to deal with charming boy here." Pointing to him from behind, and then turning to him giving him evil eyes. Charming pushed his body forward, away from the wall but got stopped. "Ah, don't you get going now where dearie." He said turning to him, his eyes glaring at him with evilness. "I'm not finished with you, yet." Gnarling his finger, pointing him back to the same position he was moments ago. "That's much better." He smiles, and then turns back to a saddened belle. "Belle, I was protecting you," he whispers to her. "I had you safely protected with Reul Ghorm. She placed you in an iced pool to heal you, are you healed?" he steps back. Holding her arms in his, examing her body with his eyes. Belle comes forward, budging him. "I'm fine, rumple. Don't worry. I'm back in your arms." She pulls herself into his embrace, embracing him into her chest. She leans her head onto his chest, placing her both hands behind his back holding him tightly to her body. "Yes belle..." he cries. "Yes, you are safe." whispering softly into her hair, and brushes his lips across her brown curl, smelling her intoxicating scent.

* * *

Reul Ghorm rushed throughout the dark forest, to get to fairyland. She needed Nova's help and fast, but things were quiet tricky in the dark forest. "We're nearly there little wings," she spoke breathlessly, her heart beating so much in panic. Reul Ghorm bounced back and forth between the trees, knocking into little twigs on her way. But she stopped, looking up the sky. She sensed nova nearby, she reached for the other branch and jumps off and began to slowly fly up to the clouds to her. Her eyes rose with happiness, now seeing nova sitting down with the bag of fairy dust in her hands.

Nova sat gracefully looking over fairytale world. As she watched the world below her, she felt a hand tap her. She jumped for dear life turning to now her mentor. "My god, you startled me." Turning to Reul, looking at her with fright she places a smile.

Nova looked to Reul, concerned for her. She leans forward stroking her back, giving her comfort. "What's wrong Reul, what has happened?" she asks concerned.

Reul looks up to Nova, pulling back away from her and she grabs her hand. "Come nova, i need your help and fast." She says urgently, pulling her up. Nova shakes her head, following Reul wherever she needed her assistance. "Where are you taking me?" she flew next to Reul, asking her.

Reul looks down to her, looking at her with happiness. "We are going to Phillips and auroras castle. We have to awake belle, she needs our help." She says, now flying quicker than lighting.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin pulls back away from belle, raising her face to his and smiles. "Oh belle. how I've missed you so." Rumple says with love, bringing his lips down onto hers caressing his lips with hers.

"Oh my god, you actually love him? After everything he's done." charming interrupts with disgust utterly disappointed in belle. Rumplestiltskin and belle both look up to him, eyeing him with evil eyes. "Mind your tongue, charming." Rumple gnarls his finger to him.

"Love is a powerful thing, once it's gone its gone forever. But with belle, it was never gone. She came back to me." He holds belle in his arms tightly, holding her close to his chest. He looks up to charming, pulling away from belle, walking closer to him.

"Charming i warn you, don't you dare come between us. It won't be pretty, But i can say, dearie." He now changes his tone in his voice to calm. "Thank you for looking after her, id be lost forever if i lost her again. But charming, i will not forgive for you taking her away from me." He warns him now. "Don't take her from me again, Regina nearly killing her, did it for me. And if i ever find that bitch, i will kill her instantly." He grasped his fists together at the thought of her playing up in his mind.

Belles eyes widened by the mention of her name, she knew she was Regina. But rumple finding out would destroy everything. Belle walks gracefully over to him, holding her heavy stomach in her hands. She grips his shoulders in her fingers and reaches forward to kiss his neck. "Come on, let's go home." She says quietly.

Rumplestiltskin turns to her, grabbing her waist, pulling her forward to his chest. He gazed down at her blue eyes with love, and whispers to her before he kissed her nose. "Yes, my dear. Let's go home." He wraps his cloche around them both, turning to charming once more. "Until next time, dearie." And then they both disappear through purple smoke.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 - The Betrayal part 2

THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS FOR READING & I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Please leave reviews, i do love hearing what your readers think :) thanks so much. Kat x

...~o0o~...

Chapter 7 – The Betrayal part 2 

The purple smoke wrapped around their bodies, now appearing back into Rumplestiltskin's castle. Belle looked around the room, noticing a warm fire burning in the corner. "Its cosy in here, rumple." Belle eyes all the bits of glossed furniture around her, it was sure a master piece.

Rumplestiltskin turns his body around, looking out of the window. He notices that the snow forming still outside was bigger than when he left his castle. In a sigh, he shakes his head turning back to his beloved belle. He slowly pulls in by her waist, pulling her to his chest and whispers sweetly down into her ear.

"I wanted this as a surprise," he drops his head to her shoulder, kissing her skin tenderly. He whispers, trailing soft kisses along her shoulder. "I wanted this as a surprise, my love. It's our very own chamber." He stops, watching her for a moment breathing her in once again.

"Are you happy, my belle?" He says quietly, resting his head against her hair.

But with belle, she was not surprised one bit. She gives him then a him sarcastic smile under her lips, before he notices. But just as he moves his head, she places a fake smile across her lips.

"I love it, it's beautiful." She lies under her teeth, not showing how much she hated doing this. But something in the corner of her eyes surprised her.

"What's this?" she moves forward, moving herself away from rumples grasp.

She looks to the covered object by the fireplace as it stood waist length in front of her. She eyed the covered object with confusion, wondering what it was.

Rumplestiltskin smiled with glee, he knew this was a great surprise for her and there new arrival. He wanted belle to wait until the baby was born but, now she spotted it and guessed it was now too late now.

He pulled at the fabric, revealing a baby's crib. Belle stepped back with disappointment and snarled at it. But just quickly, she turned her face into a loving surprise. "Oh my, rumple. It's..."

Rumplestiltskin cuts her off, nodding his head in happiness. "Exquisite." He says.

Belle looks to him and smiles and nods. "Yes rumple, it is." She lies.

Belle stands there, taking in everything she sees including belles life with rumple. She close's her eyes for a moment, thinking of him now making love with her. He held her tightly, around her waist kissing her passionately in each other's grasp. The image in Regina's head quickly got her in trouble, when Rumplestiltskin notices an odd expression appearing on her features.

"What is it my love? Have i displeased you?" he walks up to her, reaching for her hands looking at her with a troubled look.

"No, no rumple, I'm just thinking what to do?" belle says softly, her eyes following from his face down to his boots and she smiles.

Belle raises her eyes back up, showing rumple lust and hunger in her eyes. She thinks to herself, if she succeeds in taking his love away from him, she will destroy him once and for all. Rumplestiltskin looks to her, confused by what she's now asking.

"To do? What is there to do?" he says, waving his hands in front of him. "Belle, What are you asking of me?"

Belle looks into his eyes, in front of her. She raises her face to him, her eyes gleaming orange from the fire. "Make love to me again, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin steps back, shaking his head in shock. He didn't think her being pregnant would give her this urge. "But belle, what about?" he points to her stomach. "We can't, not while you're" he almost struggles to say the words, and swallows hard. "Pregnant." He breathes, He tried to walk further away, but belle grabs him to stop him.

Belle grabs his hands, pulling him closer to her. She kisses his chin, and looks into his eyes.

"Its fine, rumple it's allowed. It's healthy and natural." She reaches in and kisses his neck tenderly, nipping at his neck sucking on his skin, bruising the surface of his flesh. Rumples eyes rose up with lust, shock. But he quickly realizes he hadn't been with her in over 8 and half months. He wanted now to take her, lift her in the air and make passionate love.

He pushes belle into the bed post, not thinking about her protruding stomach when he hears her whimper. "Belle." he steps back. "Is our baby ok?" cradling his hands quickly onto to her stomach.

Belle smiles at rumple, and nods to confirm the baby is alive and well. "It fine rumple, just a little bit of force. But please, carry on."

She grabs slowly grabs his collar, pulling him closer to her body. She raises her leg to his hip, pressing her thigh against Rumplestiltskin's leg. Rumple grabs her thigh, slowly smoothing her leg over his leather pants. He grinned slightly to her, making her blush to him.

"You like the feel, my dear." He seductively says, his hands now roaming up against her skin pressing smoothly across her thigh.

He raised his hands up to his shirt, tracing the buttons along his fingers unclasping each one individually. He slid the poet shirt off, dropping it to the floor and reached in. and now kissed belle heavily on her lips, bruising her needing lips against his.

He thought belle would never like this, as she was romantic. She would take it slow, but this was indeed different and she never liked things rough. But he had to try something, in the heat of the moment he violently grabbed her breasts tearing away her bra.

He brought his mouth to her nipples, biting them within his teeth. He slowly drew blood to the surface of her skin, as she yelped in pain. She scratched her nails down his back, splitting his golden green skin. But then belle began to love it, and he knew she would react different and now this was showing.

Rumple moved away from her breasts, turning her forcefully around, so her stomach was now across their bed. He leaned over her back, his groin pressing into her backside. He moved her hair away from her neck pressing his lips heavily onto her neck, then down onto her shoulders.

Belle breathes heavily, gripping the bed sheets into her fists. She grips the sheets tightly, feeling her dress being torn away from her back.

"Rumple, more please." Belle pleads, feeling his scaly hands tare the fabric away.

He throws the top half of her dress to the floor, and draws back quickly knocking himself into the wall behind him. He holds his head into his hand, infuriated that he notices an odd mark, a symbol on her spin like a painful scar digging into the depths of her broken skin. He also notices also, belles golden chain was missing from her waist.

"No, no, no!" he held his head in torture, he knew it and this killed him in his soul.

Why was he so stupid in his self into believing, in everyone and now this. He held his head in anger, not wanting to believe it. His eyes shot open in horror, looking to belle now standing before him.

"Rumple, are you ok?" belle shakes him.

Rumplestiltskin opens his eyes, and directs his eyes to her stomach. He places his hands firmly onto her womb, and conjures magic to it. Purple smoke now covers his fingers, as he tries to communicate with his unborn child. But he draws his eyes away, stepping back now in pain as there was no life in her womb.

Rumplestiltskin grabs her forcefully, pushing her shoulders into the wall barricading her tightly to the concrete.

"Who are you?" he shook her in his grasp. "You are not my belle." He shouts in front of her face, his spittle covering her features.

Belle's eyes rose in horror, facing Rumplestiltskin's demon side. Regina now became scared out of her whits, and this now being her and being scared of rumple was a first time.

"Rumple, you are hurting me." Belle says scared, moving her face away frightened. "Get off me, you have no right." She continues, trying to fight away from him.

"I have the entire right to dearie, and i know that you are not my belle. She doesn't like playing dirty, she plays romantic, soft and sensual and loving...NOW ANSWER ME WOMAN!" he now shouts into her face, noticing her face turning from him in fright.

...~o0o~...

Blue and nova hurried over to belle, now transforming into their bigger bodies. "Whoa, it's slippy." Nova giggles happily, quickly running over to the pool. She takes off her slipper shoes and place's them slowly onto the floor and walks over the delicate pool of ice.

Steadily she puts her hand in her pink carrier bag, and begins to slowly sprinkle some of the dust onto the water. "Just like this." Nova shouted over to blue.

Nova smiles, noticing blues head nodding to confirm. Nova smiles now, looking down at the ice she felt her feet cave in beneath her. "WHOA!" nova falls in when the ice cracked beneath her feet.

Reul Ghorm hears nova scream and rushes quickly over to her now in relief, noticing Nova holding belle in her hands.

"Look," she stutters from the cold, her body shivering from the cold water. "She's waking up." Nova said happily, with a surprised tone in her voice. "The dust worked." Her little voice said happily.

"Look." Reul Ghorm interrupted, now watching belles eyes flutter before them.

Belle's eyes began to flutter from her healing slumber, now yawning. She slowly gained her focus and looked at them both, her eyes opening in shock.

"Who are you both!" she quickly shot up, backing away from them.

"Hey there, slow down. We're not here to hurt you we've come to get you out." Nova said slowly, her hands up in front of her trying to calm belle.

Belle cocked her head to the side, confused by it all. she asked. "Get me out." she questioned both of them.

Belle was clueless in what they were talking about, until she eyed the blue crystallized water before her that she sat in. "Oh," she says, looking now at the room was she was in. "what is this place?" her eyes never leaving her surroundings. Reul Ghorm watched belle, and smiled.

"This is my ice fortress of my magic. My magic healed you from Regina's wound she penetrated in your shoulder." Pointing to her, none exiting wound on her shoulder.

She watched belle raise her hand over her shoulder. Now Feeling for the wound that was no longer there, Belle's eyes lit up with happiness signalling that she was now well. Belle felt a forceful kick, from her stomach as she leaned forward.

"Ouh!" she gasped, as it knocked her breath. "You're a feisty one, aren't you." she spoke to her abdomen, lifting her nightdress to see her stomach kick. "Just like your daddy." She smiled. Rubbing her stomach softly, comforting her unborn child across her hand.

Reul Ghorm and Nova both looked up at one another, then to belle. They both looked at the gold chain wrapped around her waist, as it glistened around her. Belle eyed both of them worriedly, thinking what was up with them.

"What's the matter?" she looks to them, noticing them eyeing down to her waist.

"What is that, you're wearing?" they both asked her, pointing to the golden waist belt.

Belle feels the gold chain, remembering Rumplestiltskin had given it her to protect her. She smiles by it and looks up to them.

"This is my protector's charm. Rumplestiltskin made this for me, to protect me or should say his unborn child which he didn't know of." Belle lowers her eyes, thinking of him and there little one. She wanted so much, but nothing was ever returned back to her.

"It doesn't protect me, but it somehow protects our baby instead." Belle continued to look at them, eyeing them both oddly. ~What was up with them? ~ She questioned herself.

Belle looks at them both, watching nova twiddling her thumbs around and Reul Ghorm suddenly standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Ermm..." Belle asks. "Has something happened?" Belle asks quickly, her smile going from her lips into a worried look.

Nova turns her eyes to the floor, not wanting to speak. Reul Ghorm sighs by nova's response, and speaks. "It's about Regina, belle." Reul Ghorm says. Her eyes go suddenly wide, by belle's fury in her eyes.

"What about her," she says, anger coming from her voice. "What she done?" belle questions.

Reul Ghorm looks to belle with wide eyes, her voice going quiet. "She's portraying your body, belle. She's gone to find him and take his love away from you."

Belle's eyes rose in shock, thinking as she rubbed her temples when she shook her head. "How...how did she portray me, how did she get to find me?" she looked at both of them, looking for answers.

"That is my fault belle." Reul Ghorm says, "I told her that, i would trick Rumplestiltskin into believing me and bring you both here to protect you both. But she had other plans, which i didn't know of. I'm so sorry." She faintly says, her little voice speaking worriedly.

"Whoa! Hang on...You did what!" belle stands up, her voice echoed throughout the room. She startled both nova and Reul.

"Why would you trick him?" she rubs her head thinking, and then looks to her again. "Why would she do that to my rumple?" she asks Reul, but Reul quickly changes into her tiny form hiding now behind nova.

"And you," she points to Reul Ghorm. "He trusted you!" she pulls the blue fairy close to her. Grasping her hand tightly around Reul's little body from behind nova back.

"Why would you want to hurt me Reul? How could you do that." belle now says with tears in her eyes, focusing her eyes on the fairy.

"I'm sorry, but the queen did a bargain with me. She was going to kill me if i didn't comply with the deal." Her little voice spoke, as she struggled in belles grasp.

Belles grasp went tighter around her waist, slowly cutting off her tiny breathe. "Deal! Tell me, what did you bargain with?"

Reul swished her hand until her new wand appeared, novas eyes lit up huge now by the wintery wand in reul's hands.

"I bargained her for this, she said if i had given her Rumplestiltskin and placed you in my healing bed. She would give me this wand." She lowers her head, her eyes turning down to belles thumb.

"I didn't think it would lead her to take your body form, belle." Reul says sadly, wanting belle to forgive her.

"May i," Belle asks, her finger leading to reul's wand. "I want to look at it."

"sure." Reul says softly. She passes the wand to belle's fingers and gave gives an inspection.

"This is off," belle says, inspecting the white wand thoroughly. "This wand can be only used by frost fairy's, it said that it can read bad memories if pointed to the head."

"May i ask, belle." Reul looks to belle, wanting to know an answer from her. "Let me try, do you have a bad memory. Something that haunts you?"

Belle looks to Reul, she knew she had many torturous nightmares. But theres only in particular, that always troubled her and now Reul wanted to find out. Maybe this will help her move on, in her life.

Reul Ghorm goes into belles memories, noticing belle in an argument. She can now see why she left him, and why she trapped him in his cell all that time. But looking she notices Rumplestiltskin with a torturous facial expression across his features.

...~o0o~...

_The past _

"_I Accidently killed someone today." He mumbles, so belle could not hear him. _

"_What did you say?" belle asks coming closer to his chair, trying to hear what he was saying to her. _

_Rumplestiltskin turns his eyes back to the fire, sensing belle by his side. He felt her hand caress his shoulder in comfort, pressing her soft fingers into his clothing. _

"_What did you say?" she searches for his face, to gain eye contact. "Please rumple, please talk to me." Belle pleads. "I'm your girlfriend, aren't i not special enough for you to repeat." Belle turns her face to his and notices he rolls his eyes to her. "Please rumple, tell me again." _

"_I killed someone belle, ok!" He says quickly getting out of his chair moving away from belle. _

_Belle suddenly jumps out of her skin, as he forcefully pushes past her. He hits his hand off her stomach, pushing her out the way. Belle's eyes watched Rumplestiltskin walk away from her, as she places her hands onto her stomach, quickly grasping onto her stomach to ease the blow that hit against her pregnant stomach. _

"_Ow!" she quietly shouts, rubbing quickly over her tiny protruding stomach. _

_Belle straightens her body out, and then walks back over to him. But with confusment in her mind, she shakes her head and repeats herself the question to him again. _

"_You murdered someone, but why?"She slowly says with a soft voice, trying to understand him. but he was unreadable to read. _

_Rumplestiltskin looks to her with disgust, it was written all on his face. But belles features was shock, confusment and wanting. She wanted answers from him, wanting him to finally open up. But giving them was the hard part for him. _

"_Belle let it go, I'm not discussing anymore. Leave it be." He warned with his voice, gnarling his finger to her chest. _

"_But wait!... You murdered a person, an innocent human being?" belle steps back in shock, as she stutters from the shock. She looks left to right with panic, holding her forehead in confusment. _

"_But why, and how? I don't understand" she twists her head back and forth. _

"_You don't understand belle, you never will!" he shouts to her, keeping the distance between them both._

"_Then make me understand!" Belle demanded, now grabbing his arms to make him look to her. _

_Rumplestiltskin's eyes looked to Belle, his brown pale eyes turning angry as he grabbed her arms quickly, jerking her forward to him. _

"_You don't need to understand, can't you just leave it alone." He shook belle back and forth in attempt to make her fear him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" his voice shouted angrily to her. _

_He released belle's arms, pushing her away from him to the floor. He watched her land painfully onto her back, hitting her head against the stone fireplace. She raised her head but quickly stopped, shock took her over body when she now saw a blurred vision of Rumplestiltskin in front of her face as she fell unconscious in front of him._

_Rumplestiltskin paused down to her, breathing heavily in his chest for a moment. He watched belle on the ground, and thought she'd wake up. But there was no response coming from her, not even a breath. _

_Belles eyes stayed closed tightly shut, as she felt her eyes filling with empty tears. She couldn't bear to think, of what he just done to her. She tried to move her body, but it wouldn't move or not even budge. Her body lay there unconscious on the wooden floor, as she tried to attempt to open her eyes. But Belle suddenly screamed in her mind, trying to force herself to wake up. _

"_Wake up, Goddamn it!" she shouted out loud in her head. _

_Belle began to feel some movement in her body, her fingers began to twitch and her head shook slightly side to side now gaining consciousness. She looked up to the blurred figure in front of her leaning over her, eyeing her closely down on the floor. _

_Her eyes fluttered wide awake with shock, when her vision slowly became clear in view. She raised her face from the floor quickly, slowly rubbing the back of her head she came back to her senses realizing Rumplestiltskin over the top of her with his legs apart examing her with a worried expression across his impped face. _

_Belle shrieked back in fright, dragging her body nearly into the burning fire behind her. She pushed her body quickly away from him, dragging her hands along the carpet to get away. _

"_Belle, I'm sor...ry" his impped voice said achingly. He placed his hand to his chest feeling the guilt whelm over him by his attempt of nearly killing his belle. _

_She kept her distance from him, she didn't want him close. But he moved closer to her, in a speed like an imp would do. He approached her, and he fell to his knees in hurt bringing his hands to her face caressing her skin beneath his fingers. _

"_Forgive me." He cried._

_Belle watched his tears fall into his eyes, as she couldn't give him the satisfaction of what he just did. She knew he wasn't pleased with himself, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on her, especially when she's pregnant and he didn't even know that she is carrying his unborn. _

_Belle watched him cry before her, her eyes grew angry to him. She wanted to escape, get away from here including him. He was now out of control, and he wasn't the guy she loved. He was the monster he said he was all along. But deep down, He was her monster the inner human she loved inside about him. _

_Belle's hands rose to eye view, and looked to them. She notices blood stained across her very fingers, ~was it my blood? ~ She asked herself. _

_Belle shook in horror of the blood that glared at her. She raised her face up to Rumplestiltskin in front of her, noticing his pleading eyes asking for her forgiveness. But she wasn't having any of it, she wasn't going to forgive him this time and she wasn't taking any of it from him no more. _

_Belle shook her head raising her hand suddenly striking him hard across his face, making his head turn in sudden pain. Belle notices his cheek turn crimson read, his cheek slowly turning swollen by the force of her hand smacking him. _

_Belle moves away quickly from him, picking herself up from the floor dragging her body away. She notices something special of his, something she accidently broke a year ago. She sighs in sadness by it when a tear appears in the corner of her eye. It was her happiest memory she had, but now it wasn't enough. She wanted out and she needed now to protect her little unborn._

_Belle grabs Rumplestiltskin's cup, she accidently chipped and throws it at him. She hoped it would break, but he turns and quickly tries to catch it before it breaks. _

"_You can keep your cupped cup!" belle shouts to him. _

_His mouth quickly drops open in shock, when he jumps forward hitting the floor hard. The cup bounces off the royal rug and then into his hand. He grasps the cup tightly into his hand, sighing with relief. He turns his gaze up to belle and looks at her with shock._

"_What you doing belle, that's precious to me." He says. _

"_Not to me Rumplestiltskin" she turns on her heel and breaks exit of the dining room, tears streaming from her eyes in hurt and pain. _

_Rumplestiltskin watches belle exit the dining room, leaving him to lie on his stomach looking at his chipped cup in front of him. "belle." He whispers in agony. _

_He eyes the cup in his hands, looking to it. he captured the moment he had with belle. Closing his eyes by the quick memory of his belle, he longed for her but he couldn't have her, he was forsaken by his selfishness and cruelty to her and this made him damned for as long as he lived. _

Moments later...

_He turned his head to the nearby door as it creaked open, feet appeared and then a body noticing it was belle. His eyes rose in horror, noticing her walking into the room in a hurry with a big bag holding onto her shoulders. _

"_What are you doing?" He shouted, walking along by her side trying to keep up with her. _

"_I'm leaving! I need to get away from you. You're out of control." belle says breathlessly, her eyes focusing on the floor, watching where her feet trod. _

_Rumplestiltskin stopped quickly, stunned by her quick remark. _

"_What, you're leaving me? But belle..." he says sadly stopping in his track, watching her exiting the castle. He runs quickly over to her grabbing her arms. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" His eyes fill with tears. "Please..." but belle cuts him off placing her finger to his lips._

"_Shhhh rumple, i have to do this. I'm hurting inside, I'm being treated like I'm an outsider, not the woman you love. You've changed so much over the past year, and i don't like how you're turning out." She says quietly in a faint whisper. _

_Belle raises her face up to the side of his face and kisses his cheek slowly, holding her lips for a moment before saying. _

"_I'm sorry." Then she draws slowly away from him. "They are coming for me." She says as a knock at the door was heard. _

_They both look to the sound from the door, looking to one another again. Belle raises her bag into her hands and He pulls her quickly by the arm, grabbing her to him as her chest knocks into his. He raises her face to his, and then places a longing kiss to her lips. _

_The kiss was short, when belle pulls out of it. _

"_No, Rumplestiltskin. Please don't do this." She begs pushing him away from her, but rumple pulls her back to him holding her tightly in his grasp. _

"_Belle, please i beg of you. don't leave." He pleads,_

"_I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. Let me go." She pushes herself away, and then places her hood onto her head. _

_Belle walks away hurriedly, the doors of the castle opening up for her. A carriage stood there patiently for her, waiting for her to take her away. She turns back once more, and looks to rumple. She had never seen him so upset in her entire time being at the castle, this was new to her. All she ever saw at the castle with him was his kindness and his love. But sadness was first time for her to see and she would truly miss him for a very long time after this long torturous day. _

...~o0o~...

Belle opened her eyes, and shakes her head. Feeling her memories wash over her like that, shocked her. She cried into her hand, feeling the dread she had, now beginning to whelm up inside. She began to feel guilty because all he ever wanted to do for her was love her, like no other man would. But back then, all he did was be cruel. When he listened to the queen's deals, everything for him went a-wall. It was like, someone had taken over his being and had to ruin his happiness.

Belle eyes looked over to a strange mirror, when she began to see glitching images portraying in the glass in the corners of her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked Reul Ghorm. As the voices were heard from the corner of the room, noticing they were coming from the mirror that glitched uncontrollably.

Belle looked closer, her eyes opening wide by now noticing Rumplestiltskin strangling a lookalike of herself.

She gasped. "Oh my god," she questioned... "Is that her, is that Regina?"

To Be Continued...

...~o0o~...

THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT :) AND HOPE YOUR LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I LOVE TO HEAR BACK FROM YOU AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. THANKS FOR FAVORING AND FOLLOWING :) XXXXXX


End file.
